A Mutant in King Henry's court
by Kittenallie
Summary: The X-Men's Jean Grey is transported to the past and discovers a long hidden secret regarding Anne's downfall.
1. Chapter 1

December 20, 2011

Jean Grey stretched as she got up from her comfy chair, she had been reading the most fascinating historical novel she had ever read. Her heart ached for the tragic Queen Anne Boleyn. She knew way too well of betrayal by a husband claiming to love only her, but running off the first time a blonde plays with his mind. She had moved passed the tragic ending of her marriage when Scott decided to start his psychic affair with the conniving Emma Frost. She was happy being on her own and away from the hectic life as an X-Man. She kept her return a secret from her friends, she just couldn't handle having to explain that once more she had returned from the ashes. She floated over to her bed too tired to move her legs opting to use her powers of telekinesis instead. As she drifted to sleep her mind kept returning to Anne.

December 20 , 1535

Jean's eyes fluttered open to see that she was no longer in her New York apartment, but in what looked to be a castle. For a brief second she believed this was a dream but her mind told her the truth. She had somehow transported to the past about a month before a great tragedy would begin. She quickly realized she was still in her pajamas, and that if she was discovered like this the locals would be completely shocked. She closed her eyes, reaching out to see what would be more appropriate and with a thought her clothes began to change.

"My lady, may I ask your name?" Jean turned to see King Henry VIII in front of her. He was very handsome, this was before he became the overweight tryant everyone knew so much about. The murderer of wives, friends and anyone he felt was in his way. Or more importantly who an ambitious courtier felt was a threat to their rise to power.

"Lady Jean Grey" She answered, she quickly read his thoughts to see what else he would need to know. She knew that Jean wasn't a common name but hoped he wouldn't question her, the only names she could think of were Anne, Katherine or Jane. Henry liked what he saw in the beautiful redhead before him. Her green eyes sparkled, and with just a little suggestion Henry offered her a place in Queen Anne's household. She hated forcing others against their will, but she knew she was drawn here for Anne, and that is where she would be need. Just then a young lady followed by a slightly older man came up to Henry.

"Lady Jane, Sir Edward." Henry greeted the pair, Jean couldn't help but overhear the thoughts of the blonde. They projected so clearly, Jean stared at her trying to figure out why her thoughts were so loud. "This is Lady Jean, she is to join the Queen's household."

"Jane, please walk Lady Jean to the Queen's chambers" Henry ordered, Jean could sense the two had already started their flirtations but Henry was still completely in love with the Queen. Jane was only interesting to Henry as a mistress it seemed, the idea of sleeping with another woman's husband disgusted her.

_I can't believe Henry was looking at this stupid whore that way in front of me._ Jane thought.

Jean just smiled as she walked, looking every once in the while at Jane even though deep down she wanted to tell the little twit her thoughts weren't secret anymore.

"Your majesty" Jane curtsied, Jean followed her lead. "This is Lady Jean Grey, the King has given her a place in your majesty's household." Jane added. At first Anne felt put out, that once again Henry pushed one of his whores into her household but something was different with this Jean Grey. She felt a kindred spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**For non-X-Men fans : Rachel Grey was the daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers from an alternate future. :)**_

December 21, 1535

Jean woke up in a bed not her own, only to remember that somehow she was back in time with Queen Anne Boleyn. She was now one of her ladies and already the two became fast friends. Jane Seymour, however had gave a horrid first impression. She noticed she was not present the household began getting the Queen ready for the day's events. Christmastide was upon them, and the Princess Elizabeth would arrive tomorrow from Hatfield. Jean surmised that Lady Mary, the King's elder daughter, would not be attending. Most of the court blamed Anne for ostracizing the young woman, but Jean knew it was Henry's doing. Mary was the key to Anne's survival, Jean thought. Yes she knew one couldn't change history completely, it would just cause another reality. A split in time, but she was the Phoenix. She was truly fire and life incarnate, if she changed history it would change forever in the main time line. Sometimes she loved being one with the universe, and this was one of those precious times. Anne wouldn't die, but she also would not force her to bring Mary to court. She had to do it on her own, by her own thoughts.

"Lady Jean"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Why do you look so sad?" Anne asked her sympathetically.

"I miss my daughter." Jean hadn't seen Rachel in the longest time. Mainly since they couldn't ever stay _alive_ at the same time. Anne wasn't sure what to ask her. Was her daughter dead? Or just because she was now at court away from her.

"Where is she Jean?" Anne finally had the courage to ask.

"With her father." Jean forced herself to cry. "When I had married Edward Grey he had a young daughter, Rachel. We weren't close in the beginning, but we grew to love each other and now I will never see her again." The story was partially true, when Rachel came back in time and met Jean and Scott for the first time, Jean wanted nothing to do with her. It scared her at the time to see what her future would be. As Anne hugged her, Jane Seymour walked in.

"Your majesty, I..." Anne cut her off from speaking.

"Lady Jane, your chores." She said curtly. Jean couldn't help but smile and Jane's expression.

_I can not understand why the King ever married you, Queen Harlot. Why don't you just dismiss me for the day. _Jane thought

"Lady Jane, you are dismissed from your duties today. You will be here on time tomorrow, but for today you are to return to your family's apartments and stay there."

It that brief moment, Jean knew. She knew why the King had fallen so fast for Lady Jane, and even killed his beloved. Jane was a telepath, but she clearly did not know that she could influence others with her thoughts. Jean saw the surprise on her face when Anne gave her what she wanted. But to Anne and the other ladies in her household, none saw the change of commandment odd.

"Lady Jean, will you please accompany me. I wish to speak to the King."

"Her majesty, the Queen." Henry looked up and smiled at his sweetheart. He noticed Lady Jean the only one of her ladies attending her.

"Anne, sweetheart."

"Henry, I have been thinking we should have the Lady Mary attend the Christmastide celebrations." Anne said softly, Jean could since she was afraid of the King's wraith when it came to Mary. Jean bit her bottom lip, she didn't think Anne would rally for Mary so quickly after she talked about Rachel. Jean scanned the Queen's mind to make sure she had not broadcasted her own thoughts to Anne, and only saw that Anne had wanted for months to approach the King about Lady Mary.

"Anne why would you want her here?" Henry asked knowing how much Anne hated Mary. Or so he thought, Jean could see that Anne only feared what Mary represented to Henry. To the people. Anne took a deep breath and looked back at Jean.

"Henry, I want the Lady Mary to be part of our family. And if she chooses not to be part of our family, that should be her choice. I do not want her to hate me for keeping you from her." Anne had barely taking a breath as she spoke. Henry just stood there in awe of his wife. Jean took the opportunity to instill minor psychic walls in the King and the Queen. Jane may not know what she is doing, but her thoughts could end up being deadly.

"I will send word to Hatfield that the Lady Mary is to attend the celebrations." Henry walked to his wife and hugged her. He kissed her and told her he loved her so very much.

_***** yes Jean is working against Jane, but just because the psi-blocks are up doesn't mean Jane's antics aren't going to mess around with people more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

December 25, 1535

"Henry is ecstatic about the Lady Mary's arrival to court" Anne sighed. She knew Henry missed his daughter, but she honestly never realized how much he did until this morning. Anne couldn't believe how much of a fool she had been, how she let him discard Mary for her feelings. She should have said something sooner, but she was so afraid. Mary hated her, because Katherine did.

"He loves his daughter, your majesty. As you love the Princess Elizabeth." Jean spoke softly, she could see the turmoil in her Queen's mind.

"Lady Jean, please help me get dressed." Jean could see Anne was trying her best to keep her mind off seeing Lady Mary soon. The only comfort to Anne lately was the complete dismissal of Jane Seymour from her household, but she was still at court with her family. She would more than likely be at the Christmastide celebrations.

"Mama" came a little voice from outside of Anne's bedchambers.

"My sweet Elizabeth" Anne held her daughter to her and just rocked her. She didn't want to let her go, but she kept it together not crying or showing any emotions.

"Mama, mama. Papa ordered Mary to Christmastide this year." She was excited her sister was allowed to be present this year, she loved her sister more than any could every know. Mary was the one who would hold her when she cried at night, and played games with her during the day.

"Princes Mary" Jane spoke softly, she was shocked to see she was at court much less at Christmastide.

"Do not use that title" Edward chastised his sister.

_**Oh shut up Edward, why don't you just go chase after the whore's sister so more. **_Edward preceded to wander off looking for Mary Boleyn. She had been allowed back at court recently, and in the few days she was here Edward had been admiring the King's former mistress.

Mary ignored Jane as she walked passed her up to her father waiting for his pearl's arrival.

"Mary, my sweet daughter." Henry greeted her warmly.

"Queen Anne and the Princess Elizabeth" a booming voice announced as they entered the room. Lady Jean and Lady Jane Rochford following behind the Queen.

"Lady Mary, I am so delighted to see you this Christmastide" Anne said sweetly. Jean could see how annoyed Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard were at Anne's kindness to the bastard child of Henry's.

"Thank you, your majesty for your kind invitation." Mary replied. Jane was seething, there was no way the harlot wanted Mary here.

Anne motioned for Mary to join Henry and her to sit and watch the festivities, Elizabeth was sitting happily in Henry's lap clapping as she watched the dancers before them.

Jane was sulking in the corner of the room, it was supposed to be her getting Henry to invite Mary back to court. She sighed, her brother Thomas grabbed her by the arm. "Sister." He admonished. "Why are you sulking, the Lady Mary has been welcomed back at court. I thought that was what you wanted." She shook her head.

"No, brother, it should have been me as the Queen who showed King Henry the error of his ways."

"Sister, your ambitions will be the death of you." Thomas looked at her with disdain.

Well you could be a man, and tell the King how much of a whore he married.

_**Thomas began to march to the King and give him a piece of his mind.**_

"Your majesty..." before he could finish he collapsed. Jean sensed Jane's command and reacted the only way she could given the constraints of the time period. Jane rushed to her brother's side, for the first time she truly realized her thoughts were making others do her bidding. It scared her but at the same time excited her, but she was totally unaware that Jean knew what she was doing.

After the commotion, all were removed from the great hall but the royal family and their closest friends. Anne had retired to her chambers but left insisted her ladies stay and enjoy the festivities that still carried on.

"Lady Jean, why are you so sad?" Henry asked. Jean was watching Mary talking with Lord Suffolk at the time.

"I miss my mother, she so loved this time of the year"

"Is your mother dead?" Henry wasn't sure really how to phrase it.

"Yes." Jean didn't want to elaborate. How do you tell the King in the middle ages, that an alien race came to earth and wiped our your entire family at a family reunion because they feared your daughter would once again become the Phoenix. Henry looked over at Mary and sighed. Mary had always been so close to her mother, how could he have not seen that a daughter needs her mother no matter how stubborn her mother is acting.


	4. Chapter 4

{January 3 1536}

"You knew that bastard daughter of the King's was being invited to court? Answer me." Thomas Boleyn yelled at his daughter. He hadn't been able to alone with Anne until today, and now was going to let her know how foolish she acted.

"Yes, she is his daughter and the King loves her."

"She is an enemy, and it is your duty to keep her away from court." Thomas scolded. Anne was almost in tears, she did what she knew was right. She saw how Henry was with Jane Seymour, and knew she was pushing him about Mary.

"No father, my duty is to my husband." All of Anne's ladies stood outside her bedchamber unsure how to react. The Queen's father often berated her, but never as bad as that bastard uncle of hers. Jean wanted so desperately to go storming in the room and teach Thomas what is means to piss her off. But she decided it would be better to pull Henry to Anne's side, planting the thought that Anne needed her husband desperately.

"How dare you disobey your father."

"As I said my duty is to my husband, he loves his daughter. Having her away from court was unfair to the King and Lady Mary. Why can you not love me, father?" Anne wept. Thomas was so angry at his disobedient child he lifted his hand and meant to slap her for her actions. Only his hand never struck, but he went flying into the wall.

"How dare you speak to my wife your Queen, in that manner." Henry bellowed. Thomas was taken to the Tower that day, Henry made it clear no one would ever speak to his wife, his Queen in that manner again. Henry held Anne close kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, I never knew." He spoke softly.

Through her sniffles and tears Anne whispered. "Knew what?"

"That your father treated you that way, or that you felt that Lady Mary should be at court with us. I thought you hated her, and that made me so angry with you."

"I never hated her, I feared her."

"Feared?"

"The people love her. Love Katherine. They hate me. The names hurt so much. Concubine, harlot, whore.." Anne was crying uncontrollably now. Jean reached out and scanned Anne and the baby, wanted to make sure the baby was not stressed. That this emotional turmoil wouldn't cause her to lose the child. Henry wasn't sure what to say or do. He knew that so many of the court thought poorly of Anne, but he never really knew it hurt her so much. So deeply.

"I love you Anne." Henry kissed his wife.

{January 5 1536}

"Your majesties" Jean curtsied. She didn't want to leave Anne's side with Jane still at court. She hoped she wouldn't have to force her out, or do anything more drastic to stop her influences. Anne insisted that she join Lady Mary and Charles Brandon to Kimbolton. Henry granted Mary her wish to see her mother due to her illness. Henry wanted to send Jane along with Mary, but Anne begged him to send Jean who was loyal to Anne.

"Lady Mary" Jean greeted her warmly. She looked up to see Charles watching her, she had to admit he was a very handsome man. But he reminded her way too much of Remy LeBeau, quite the charmer this one. They would arrive tomorrow night at the former Queen's household at Kimbolton. Jean really didn't look forward to a long carriage ride.

They stopped at the night at lodgings prepared by the King's orders. Jean took the time to walk in the gardens before bed, she was thinking of what it would be like to meet the great Katherine of Aragon. She felt sorry for her, having her husband grow tired of her then falling for another woman. She truly liked Anne, and even though she was the other woman per say she didn't feel like she stole him from Katherine. Henry had checked out of the marriage before Anne stepped into his life, she knew that from the little bit she saw in his mind. Yes she shouldn't have read his mind, but she had to know the truth. She knew Anne's feelings were genuine and contrary to the horrible gossip Anne never was Henry's whore. She had been the other woman before as well, she so easily believed the stories of how Madelyne was evil and corrupt. She should have paid closer attention, Scott was a bastard for walking out on Maddie and baby Nathan. But he had twisted it all, and it didn't help matters when poor Maddie was indeed corrupted by demons. Then she stupidly married the lout a years later, only to have him leave her for the cold-hearted Emma Frost. She was so lost in thoughts she didn't sense Charles coming up to her. Without a word he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. She melted into his arms. Damn he was a great kisser.

"No" she finally twisted her way free. "You have a wife, Lord Suffolk, I will never harm another woman by bedding her husband." With that she ran off leaving a dumbfounded by highly intrigued Charles.

**_Authors Notes_**

**_Madelyne Pryor-Summers : She originally started as a character who just looked like Jean. Scott marries her but then when the stupid comic writers forced Jean's FIRST back to life experience they made her evil . Scott walked out on her and their son, but because she was "evil" and a clone of Jean moron writers thought we would not still think Scott a bastard. AKA THEY WERE WRONG. Scott is still a bastard_**

**_Yeah Jean has been the "other woman" and the one betrayed. So she connects to both Katherine and Anne.  
_**

**_Remy Lebeau : aka Gambit. Powers kinetic energy, but also has the ability of "charm"_**

**_Yup no evil Jane in this chapter, but she will be doing some evil - intended or not._**


	5. Chapter 5

{January 7 1536 - Kimbolton}

Jean took a deep breath as she walked in behind Mary. The King commanded Mary was to never be alone with Katherine, and Jean was volunteered to be her chaperone.

"Mary, my sweet daughter." Katherine hugged her tight.

"Mother, I have missed you." Jean stood back a bit, watching the touching scene. "This is Lady Jean Grey, one of the Queen's household." Mary knew calling Anne the Queen would be hard for her mother to hear, but in front of Jean she decided it was necessary.

"Your grace." Jean curtsied. Mary and Katherine talked for what seemed like hours to Jean. Charles was standing outside the whole time guarding the door. Jean closed her eyes briefly and her mind flashed to that kiss. Damn him. She had longed for passion like that from Scott for the past year of their marriage, but he was always just aloof. Distant. Logan, now that man was passionate. Charles' kiss reminded Jean so much of Logan. She missed him, no matter how much she cared for him she never gave into the fiery passion between them. Well there were stolen kisses between them, usually when he overstepped his boundaries.

"Lady Jean, please stay." Katherine's voice shook her from her memories. Charles was to escort Mary back to her rooms by Katherine's command.

"Yes your Grace."

"Lady Jean, you are not married?" She asked. Why that was important Jean truly didn't know.

"I was married, he left me." Jean said somberly. She thought maybe she could use her story to connect to Katherine more, like she had with Anne.

"Another woman?" She asked.

"We grew apart, after his accident." Accident was a much easier sell then, well you see my husband was possessed by the evil mutant Apocalypse and threw a giant hissy fit that I wasn't paying enough attention to his selfish needs while I was discovering that I was permanently connected to the all powerful cosmic Phoenix Force. "And he fell in love with one of my ladies. At first I tried to win him back, but when I realized he loved me not I let him go." Katherine sighed, she never thought about other women suffering as she did. She often wondered how different it would be if she had given Henry his divorce. Jean looked at the frail older woman sitting before her, she didn't deserve to suffer for Henry's feelings changing. And soon she would die, alone in this castle.

"How did you come into Lady Anne's service?" Katherine didn't care that Jean was one of the Queen's ladies she refused to call her by that title.

"By the good King's graces, he placed me in the Queen's household." Katherine stared at her thinking that Henry's "good graces" were more like lusty desires. Jean looked at Katherine, she felt sorry for her more and more as the conversation went on. Katherine was still so bitter about the divorce, too busy blaming Anne to see the true problem. Henry didn't love her anymore, he moved on and Katherine held on tightly to the past. Jean knew Katherine's death was the beginning of Anne's downfall, when everyone who hated her began to target her. Conspire to kill her. But if Katherine lived, Anne would not be easily replaced. Subconsciously the Phoenix force flared up, enveloping Katherine with a healing fire. Within minutes Katherine lay peacefully in her bed, sleeping as if nothing strange happened. Her body healed, her heart still broken but hopefully that could be repaired through more visits with her daughter. If the King allowed them.

{Whitehall - Seymour apartments}

Thomas had a pretty big bump on his head when he fell on his way to give the King a piece of his mind. Jean could cushioned his fall with a telekinetic shield but she really didn't like Thomas Seymour. She saw how he was looking at Mary, lecherous and evil intent.

"Jane, what did you do to make the King remove you from the harlot's household?" Edward asked.

"I did all I could to please his majesty."

"You could sleep with him, you little fool." Her naivety irritated Thomas.

_**Oh so I have to sleep with a married man to get you a title. You should go try kissing the Queen and see how the court treats you.**_

Thomas glared at Jane as he stormed out of the room. He was so angry but determined to show his brat sister how to take charge he said nothing as he slammed the door. Jane gasped, figuring out what was happening.

"Edward you have to stop him."

"Why"

"I think he is going to do something stupid." Jane didn't know how to say what she thought he was doing. Edward dismissed her and slammed the door to his room leaving a panicking Jane alone. She tore out of the apartments, pushing past her father as he walked down the hall. Coming to a complete stop she saw her brother on the ground, the King's guard surrounding him. The King holding the Queen protectively.

"How dare you assault the Queen?" Henry yelled at Thomas. He really had no clue what had just happened, one minute he was in the family's apartments the next he had pushed passed the Queen's ladies and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Thomas" Jane cried out as he was pulled up and led out of the the castle. She knew where he was going, and it was all her fault.


	6. Chapter 6

{January 7 1536 - Whitehall}

"Lady Stafford, Lady Rochford" Henry commanded they take the still shaking Anne back to her chambers. He had stuff he needed to do regarding Thomas Seymour.

"Lady Jane" Henry looked down at her as she cried hysterically. She looked up at him, her face red and puffy. Henry knelt down to in front of her, taking her hands in his and remembered that only a few weeks ago he had wished to have her as his mistress. Now all he felt for her was pity, no love or desires for her touch, to hear her voice.

"Henry, why..." She had used his name, something only those closest to were allowed, and she was no longer among the few privileged. He would have scolded her and reminded her of her impertinence if she had not looked so pathetic on the floor of the castle. He helped her up and then looked at her, he had seen her running down the hall like she knew something was about to happened.

"You knew your brother would attack the Queen?" Jane froze, she didn't know for sure but she had thought that when he tore out of the room after she was so angry with him that he clearly was doing as she commanded. It seemed weird to her to think that she was making people do stuff, she wasn't a witch.

"No, He...your majesty." She quickly realized she was the King to her from now on, not Henry.

"Master Norris, please escort the Lady Jane back to her family's apartments." Henry then ordered guards to be posted outside of their chambers to prevent all from entering or leaving.

{Kimbolton}

Katherine had requested to speak to Jean again before she went to bed for the night.

"Lady Jean, you are loyal to Lady Anne."

"Yes your Grace, Queen Anne is very kind." Jean was so sick of Katherine's pity party about losing her title as Queen, losing Henry, how Anne was a whore who stole her husband.

"Kind, she stole my husband and had him banish me." Katherine had not meant to show her disgust but this young lady standing before her needed to hear the truth. Anne was nothing more than a whore. Jean wanted so badly to tell her to shut up and think, but instead decided maybe she could get her to see the truth through her own marriage's destruction.

"If I may speak frankly, your grace. I will explain my thoughts." Jean wasn't sure she would grant this "stupid girl" to talk of how wonderful Anne was but was pleasantly surprised when Katherine gave her permission.

"I do not fault the Queen, just as I do not blame Emma destroying my own marriage. It took me a great while to understand that it was Edward who betrayed my heart." Jean still had to remember she gave Scott the name Edward in her back story. "I hated Emma for so long, it took me seeing how much pain it caused on my daughter, Rachel, to see the truth. Emma loved Edward with all her heart, she admitted to me one day it was part of a amusement in the beginning. She never meant to fall in love with Edward, and he never meant to betray me. But our marriage was broken, long before Emma arrived in our household. I have forgiven her and him, for my own sake and Rachel's. The Queen reminds me of Emma, she fell in love quite by accident and her only defense from the horrible people calling her names such as harlot, whore, **concubine** was to act as if it did she did not care but it broke her inside." Katherine sat staring at Jean. Jean could see in her mind Katherine was still so bitter, so close minded to see the truth. Henry left her years before Anne arrived, and it was Henry who decided he no longer wanted her. No matter how much one could fault Anne in her actions, Anne was a young woman in love with the King of England. A man who nobody had ever defied before Katherine.

"I sometimes wonder, your grace, how my reactions to Emma affected my sweet daughter." Rachel hated Emma and her father for the breakup so much she refuses to now be known as Rachel Summers, and instead Rachel Grey. She took her mother's name and even her codename of Marvel Girl in honor of her mother. The one who died on her again, but the one who she saw betrayed by her father. And Emma got the blame for it all, she hoped that some day Rachel would learn Emma wasn't completely at fault. They all had their part in the destruction. Katherine dismissed Jean, and quickly broke down in tears.

{Whitehall}

Jane was walking with Henry Norris back to the apartments, her brother and father had no clue that Thomas was now being taken to the Tower and it was her fault. She had tried with all her might to make the King change his mind, but nothing had happened. As she walked she looked over and Sir Henry and thought maybe she could get him to take her to the Queen. Maybe she could make her tell the King that Thomas did nothing wrong.

_**Stop walking, and take me to the Queen**_. she was so distraught, so sad as she thought about her brother locked in the Tower

She looked up hopefully, only to see him still silent at walking straight to her father. Tears streaming down her face. She gulped as she was led into her apartments, only to hear the door slam shut behind her. The distinct sound told her they were locked in. The King had locks installed on all apartment doors to lock from the outside on his command, for just these types of situations.

{Queen's apartments}

"Anne, sister." Anne had not stopped crying since Thomas ran up to her and kissed her. He did it right in front of the King, she saw him flying back against the wall as Henry grabbed him and shoved him away. His arms wrapping around her, his sweet whispers to her after that man was led off.

"He loves me, Mary."

"Who?" Mary was confused.

"Henry, he loves me. I had thought he had forsaken me, that he no longer loved me. He showed me how much I am still his, his sweetheart." Mary had worried for her sister, and sent for the physician to make sure she and the baby were well. She had tried to protest but Mary insisted, and luck would have it she no harm had come to the Queen or her child. But she was ordered to rest for at least the next three days, and to stay in bed as much as possible. Mary called George to relay the news to the King.


	7. Chapter 7

{January 8, 1536 - Kimbolton}

"Lady Jean" Charles placed his hands on the walls on either side of her head, pushing himself against her he kissed her deeply. Unlike last time she gave into the kiss for only the briefest of moments before pushing him back.

"No, your Grace, I will not be party to your advances"

"Charles, step away from Lady Jean." He turned to see Katherine glaring at him. "Leave us. Lady Jean, walk with me."

"Yes, your Grace." Jean could sense Katherine's mind was tormented.

"Lady Jean, my daughter must sign the oath."

"Your Grace?"

"Her father will never allow her to continue defying his wishes, and I fear for her safety."

"Do you not think she would sign if you asked her?" Jean wasn't sure why Katherine didn't just tell her daughter to sign the damn oath.

"I do not dare speak of it with Mary. She feels that it is her duty to me that she refuses." Katherine took Jean's hands in hers. "Please, I beg you Lady Jean, convince Mary she must obey her father." She then handed a letter to Jean asking her to please give it to Anne only after her child was born. Jean desperately wanted to open it but new it would be wrong, but there was no way Katherine had forgiven Anne. It could only be a letter regarding Mary.

{Whitehall}

"Lady Jane, come with me." George stared at the young woman before him, her brother and father had been escorted late last night back to Wolf Hall. They were banished from court and the King had forbade them from leaving their home.

She looked up at George, the harlot's brother and cursed that he was still free while her brother was surely to die due to her thoughts, her commands.

"Where are you taking me?" Jane demanded.

"To see the King." Jane didn't want to see him, he let her down when her brother was taken away and he refused to even speak to her more than a moment.

_**Take me to that bitch sister of yours.**_ Jane was pissed, she wanted to give her a piece of her mind. Jane suddenly realized he wasn't going towards the King's chambers now, but the Queen's. It worked, and she finally saw that it only seemed to work when she was really angry.

"Why are you just standing there, you wanted to see my sister, the Queen. Or have you changed your mind." George looked at her standing there, wide-eyed and confused.

"George, she is not to see the Queen. Not today, not ever." Henry bellowed, he had turned the corner just as George had spoken.

"Yes your majesty, I.."

"I do not need to hear your excuses, Boleyn. Now leave us. Jane, come with me." Jane stared at the man before her, trembling with fear.

"Leave us" Henry stood in front of Jane, staring at her coldly. "Once I thought you would be my mistress, now your family is disgraced. I do not believe you should be punished for Thomas' indiscretions and treasonous act. Your family will be stripped of their titles and banished from court. You Jane, will marry Sir Francis Weston and be placed in the Lady Mary's household upon her signing the oath, until then you shall live with the Queen's ladies but have no duties and no freedom to be within my court unless accompanied by your husband." Jane tried to make him change his mind, but nothing worked.

"Do you understand, Mistress Seymour?"

"Yes your majesty." Henry looked at Jane as she left, her gentle nature was so completely different than his Queen's. But Anne, he loved her so much and with their child growing in her belly he had once again fallen madly in love with her.

"George"

"Yes your majesty?"

"The Duke of Norfolk, I want you to inform him that he is no longer able to speak with the Queen. I do not trust him around her, now that your father is confined in the Tower. You shall not speak to the Queen on this matter, or be without the company of your sister Lady Stafford or the Lady Jean. I will not permit anyone to treat Anne with disrespect. Do you understand, George?"

"Yes your majesty." George bowed, leaving he was unsure of why the King so distrusted his family regarding the Queen.

Henry sat back in his chair, eyes closed the images from his nightmare flashed in his mind. He saw Norfolk telling Anne the King was dead, she was crying uncontrollably then on the floor, blood was everywhere. Their son was dead, and then there was Jane standing in the distance smiling with her brother Edward. "My Queen." He had said to her, as Anne lie in the pool of blood. The thought of Anne in so much pain hurt Henry , he had to protect her from his nightmare. He knew it was only a bad dream, but he couldn't help but think it was a bad omen. Something to come to pass if he allowed anyone access to the Queen. Early this morning he had informed Anne she would be moved from court, to start a modified confinement even though she was not due until May. He had ordered Hampton Court to be secured and for Princess Elizabeth to be moved to the royal nursery to be with her mother. She would be allowed to walk in the gardens for the first two months but would been completely confined in her chambers after that. He would protect her and their child at all cost.


	8. Chapter 8

{January 8, 1536 - Kimbolton}

"Mary, my darling daughter. I will miss you so much." Katherine hugged her tightly she wished she could speak to her alone but the King's orders forbade them to conspire against the Queen. Jean was polite and gave them plenty of space for them to speak but it often felt strange.

"Mother, I wish to stay here with you." Katherine looked at her sitting there, her expression reminded her of the day she was told she was moving to Ludlow all those years ago. When Henry still saw her as his pearl, his heir.

"Mary, you must obey your father, he still loves you dearly." Katherine looked at Jean as she spoke. She had just this morning begged her to convince Mary to sign the oath, but her conscious weighed heavily on her soul. Jean was right, she should be the one to tell her to do as her father asked. "You must sign, my dear."

"Mother?"

"Mary, I have wept so often seeing your father forsake you these years. You ought to be married, my darling. With many children of your own. I fear if you do not sign the oath your father will.." Katherine broke down in tears. Mary wept seeing her mother in so much pain over all that has happened.

"Mother, I would rather go to a nunnery than to tell the world you were never father's true wife. The one true Queen of England."

"Mary, you must do as I say." Katherine commanded. Jean watched the scene unfold, she wanted to reach out to Katherine to hug her. She never deserved this much pain, this heartache. But she failed to give the King a son, and he fell out of love with her. Anne still had a chance and she deserved to live. Jean wished she could make the King see Katherine's plight, to have him reach out to her and comfort her in some way. But for now she watched as a mother pleaded with her daughter to go against what they both believed so strongly.

"Lady Mary, it is time for us to depart." Charles interrupted. Jean glared at him.

"Jean, please." Katherine whispered as they left her chambers, and began their journey back to court. Back to Henry and Anne.

{January 9, 1536 Whitehall }

"Henry." Anne sat snuggled up against Henry as they watched her ladies pack her stuff for the journey down the Thames to Hampton Court.

"I will miss you my own sweetheart." He kissed her softly on the lips, his hand resting on her belly. "I will visit you often, my darling." She smiled as he stroked her back, kissing her softly on the head. He sighed, for the first time in months his mind seemed clearer. Nothing weighed heavily on his heart, he was happily in love. Those dark thoughts of Anne were gone, like magic had come through and erased all doubts he had about marrying her. Since his brief infatuation with Jane Seymour, no other lady had caught his eye. For the first time in years he seemed content loving only his wife. His Anne.

"And the Lady Mary, I would like her to travel to Hampton Court but not as one of Elizabeth's ladies. She should have her own apartments." Henry looked at Anne trying to figure out what she was planning in that head of hers.

"I had thought she would reside at court, Anne." He stated. Anne bowed her head. "Very well, my love." She didn't argue or even try to force him to listen to her. She didn't even pull away from him like she had many times before when he refused to do as she wanted in regards to his daughter.

"Anne, why do you want her to be at Hampton Court?" Henry finally decided to ask.

"I thought the quiet would help her adjust to life back at court. And Elizabeth loves her sister so dearly. She is your daughter, and you would know what is best for her my husband." Anne seemed so submissive, so unlike her self it was beginning to worry Henry.

"I will ask her, when she returns with Lady Jean and Charles in in the morning."

Anne turned and kissed him, she snuggled closer to him and whispered in his ear. "You make me the most happy." He grinned looking down at his beautiful wife, soon they would have a son. The future King of England. Henry wondered why Anne had yet to inquire about Thomas Seymour's fate and had not once asked about her father since he was taken to the Tower. Henry had been so furious he and thought to execute him, but Anne begged him to let her father live. He finally gave in to her cries, but refused to let him leave the Tower in the foreseeable future. Henry vowed to return to Anne tonight, to sleep with his Queen though they could no longer partake in marital relations he wanted to be close to her before she departed for her quiet oasis he had created for her.

Jane sat in her room, she was sharing with the newest lady to the Queen, Lady Katherine Howard. She was quite young and happened to be the cousin of the Queen. Jane didn't like her much, she was way too chatty and very unrefined. Lady Madge Shelton, another of the Queen's cousins was her other roommate, she felt she was placed in a den of wolves at times. The Queen clearly was punishing her for her the King ever looking at her kindly. Of course little did she know the Queen had no clue of the King's arrangement for her, or her upcoming marriage to Francis Weston. She wished dearly to be back at Wolf Hall, with her sisters, away from this madness of court.

"Lady Jane, come." George ordered her to get up.

"Where.." before she could complete her thought George informed her she was to marry today.

"We must not keep Francis waiting." He took her hand in his as she walked her down the hall. She was so angry, how dare she be forced to marry some man she never met. She had thought to protest to make George return her to her room, but knew the King would just send others. How many could she get to let her go free? She sighed, she would do what was asked of her but nothing more. There was no way in hell she would consummate this sham of a marriage. Jane was taken into the Chapel Royal, her hand still resting in George Boleyn's when she saw her husband to be. He was not overly handsome to her eyes, but he was pleasant looking. If she had to be married off, it could have been worse. She was now Lady Jane Weston, a Seymour no more.


	9. Chapter 9

{January 15 1536 - Tower Hill}

The scaffolding was built high so the thousands gathered could see as the the traitor, Thomas Seymour, lost his head. A platform was built a few yards away, heavily guarded for King Henry wished to watch him die. Anne and her household were safely hidden away from the public at Hampton Court, but her brother George was in attendance this day. Henry looked over at Lady Weston standing next to her husband, he had ordered the entire Seymour family to attend the execution. Jane reluctantly came, she had thought to force Francis to stay with her back at court but feared her actions would cause more pain. Francis was a good and decent man, and did not deserve to suffer for her mistakes. The King would have surely punished him for not making Jane attend. She looked down in the crowd and could see her brother Edward and his wife Anne, and her father. She didn't see her sisters but wondered if the King had not required them to be there, to see Thomas die.

"Only a fool would have been so bold to attack Queen Anne." Catherine Brandon whispered to Charles. "He deserves his fate for his treasonous assault." Catherine never liked Anne, but she was smart enough to play the dutiful subject. Charles looked down at Catherine and then over to Jane, he felt sorry for her losing her brother this way. Even though he agreed with his wife that Thomas sealed his own fate.

_**You hateful lying bitch. I beseech you to declare your true feelings, stupid little girl. **_

"In truth, the Queen probably loved the attention she garnered." Catherine stated, before she realized what was happening. Henry turned around, getting up from his seat he barged over to Catherine.

"What did you say about my wife." He bellowed, Charles backed up from Catherine. He knew he should protect her from Henry, but he was so shocked at what she actually said in front of everyone there.

_**Keep going bitch**_

"The Queen loves making men fall at her feet, she probably encouraged him."

At that Henry called for the guards and as she was being led off to into the Tower she began to realize what she did. Jane smirked at what just transpired. For a brief moment in time Jane hoped that the commotion would buy Thomas so time, maybe she could convince the King that Catherine forced him to do her bidding.

"Executioner, you may proceed. Charles I will speak to you after this traitor is dead." Charles looked back as he saw Catherine walking away and out of his life.

Jane squeezed Francis hand as the axe was raised, seconds later Thomas was dead.

{Hampton Court}

"Lady Jean" Anne ran to her and hugged her friend. "I missed you."

"I am glad to return, your majesty." Jean marveled at the Hampton Court's opulence. The gardens were beautiful, and Anne's chambers were more exquisite then any she had seen before. And Emma Frost had her rooms decked out like she was a true Queen.

"I hope the Lady Mary had a nice visit with her mother." Anne spoke softly.

"Your majesty, may I ask why the King has sent your household to Hampton Court." Anne grinned, she was so happy, so in love.

"He felt it would be best for my health, and our child's after I was attacked by Thomas Seymour at court."

"Your majesty.." Anne cut her off to explain what had happened, and how today Thomas was executed for his crimes. Jean knew Thomas wasn't a nice guy, but wondered if he had acted on his own or if he had been pushed by Jane.

"Your Majesty." Anne turned around at the voice to see Lady Mary standing before her.

"Lady Mary, it is wonderful to see you. I had thought you would stay at court with your father."

"His majesty gave me a choice to stay at court, but I chose to come to Hampton Court." Mary took a deep breath, and looked at Anne. Could she do it, could she say she wanted to try and get to know the Queen. Her mother begged her to sign the oath, but she still refused to do so. Her mother was the only Queen she would recognize, and even for her mother would she not betray her beliefs.

"Princess Elizabeth, is dear to me. I would like to be able to stay in her household."

"Lady Mary, did his majesty not tell you?" Mary looked at her puzzled.

"You are to have your own apartments while staying at court, and you will have a household of your own." Mary was shocked, why would her father not tell her of this. "It was my wish that you be treated as a noble woman, not a servant in your sister's household. It was wrong of me to allow you ever to be placed in Elizabeth's house." Jean could see Mary finally saw the truth, it was not Anne who forced her into serving Elizabeth. It was her father all along, maybe she had been angry with the wrong person for so long.

"Now come Mary, I will show you to your rooms. Lady Cecily, Lady Bridget please help Lady Mary with her belongings."

{Tower}

"Charles." Henry was livid, Catherine Brandon would pay for her insolence. Her disrespect, but now Henry was unsure of his best friend as well.  
"Your majesty, I.."  
"You knew how your whore wife felt. Do not dare deny it. You were not there for my sister as she died, and you marry some treasonous whore." Charles had known how much Catherine hated Anne, he didn't like the Queen either at first. But he had only just now begun to see her in a different light. She wasn't a manipulative bitch, but she was still someone he feared due to her influence over Henry.  
"I should have her executed, Charles."  
"Your majesty, please let me speak with her."  
"You are to never see that whore again, do you understand me Charles." Henry had not stopped pacing since the entered the small room inside the Tower. All he wanted to do was hit something.  
"Yes your majesty." Charles loved Catherine, he truly did. Not as much as he once loved Princess Margaret, but he had so wronged his last wife by not being there with her as she died. Could he truly abandon Catherine?  
"Your marriage to that whore will be annulled. If you are allowed to marry ever again, Charles, it will be by the discretion of the Queen. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
"Yes your majesty." Henry sent Charles away and ordered all the guards to not allow Charles in the Tower.

"Catherine." Henry stared at the whore before him. "How dare you disrespect my wife, your Queen."  
"Your majesty, I do not know what came over me." She had meant and believed every word she spoke but she truly felt possessed as she said them. "I swear to you, your majesty, I was bewitched." Henry stared at her in disbelief as he began to chuckle.  
"Bewitched, madam. And who would have bewitched you?"  
"Lady Jane Weston, she hates me."  
"If she had such powers, why not use them to save her brother?" Henry asked pointedly. Catherine hadn't thought of that, but she knew she wouldn't have ever expressed her true feelings and not in front of the King.  
"I do not know, but I never meant to say..." She knew with that she had damned herself. She admitted she thought those vile words, but would never speak them.  
"Thank you for your confession, Lady Catherine Willoughby. Your trial will be within the week." Willoughby she thought. Did Charles abandon her so easily. She loved him, and he clearly betrayed her. "Your majesty, I am not the only one who thinks..."  
"You mean to accuse your lover of such thoughts? I would advise you to contemplate your actions, young Catherine. You still have your head due to the love Charles holds for you." He stalked out of the Tower never to see that "whore" again.


	10. Chapter 10

{January 16 1536 - Greenwichl}

Jane awoke the next morning and realized last night she made love to her husband. She had been so upset, so needing of comforting she lost herself in a night of passionate love making. Her brother was dead, and her friend locked in the Tower. She truly liked Catherine but she had been so angry hearing her false words against her dear brother Thomas. Now one more will most likely die because of her anger, her own hate. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed, Francis must have left early in the morning to attend the King. A loud knock had her moving quickly to cover herself, before Master Cromwell barged in followed by George Boleyn.

"You are to come with us Lady Weston." George looked at her sympathetically, she had lost her brother and now was accused of witchcraft. She was led to a small room, it was dark with only a small window letting light shine in. Candle adorned the wall, and Cromwell looked menacing standing before her.

"Sit down Lady Weston."

"Master Cromwell, I do not understand."

"You have been accused of witchcraft, Lady Weston. How do you plea?"

"I am not a witch, please I do not understand."

"You forced the Lady Willoughby to slander your Queen." He stared at her, pointing at her. George stood in the corner watching the scene. Cromwell was mad with power, and George was glad he was not the one this monster was accusing.

"No, I would never." She pleaded, she had wished she would tell the truth but she couldn't admit to it. She feared being burned alive, the punishment for witchcraft. But she had lost Thomas to her wishes, she wouldn't let Catherine suffer as well.

"Willoughby?" Jane finally whispered, it had just registered they weren't referring to Catherine as Lady Brandon, wife of the Duke of Suffolk.

"Yes, Lady Catherine Willoughby, lover of the Duke of Suffolk. Their marriage has been dissolved."

"I beseech you my lords, she is innocent."

"We all heard her say such vile things about the Queen."

_**Would you stop being such an arrogant asshole. Jane was at a loss, she had to get them to see that Catherine had just snapped. The events of the day, made her go temporarily insane.**_

"Are you saying that the stress of the execution caused her outburst?" George suggested.

"Yes, I could see she was very uncomfortable. Maybe she thought she could alleviate some of my sadness. She is a good woman, please I beg you my lords to speak kindly of her to the King."

_**Send her to nunnery, banish her. Just do not kill her. Please.**_

"Charles" Henry looked at his friend before him. "Your whore, will not die for her misdeeds but she is to be banished from court. Sent to Dartford Priory. You will have no contact with her." Charles looked at Henry with trepidation, why would let her live.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You should be thanking Lady Weston and her true friendship with the Lady Willoughby." Charles looked stunned, he knew of Catherine accusations against Jane, but wasn't sure how she saved her. Maybe she was a witch he thought momentarily, but dismissed due to her brother's execution. Henry was still unsure allowing her to live was the right thing to do, but he felt that killing a woman who was had clearly going insane would looking poorly against him. Henry's long friendship kept him from stripping Charles of all his titles and lands, for marrying such a horrible woman.

"Charles, you are hereby banished from my court until I forgive this transgression."

{Hampton Court}

"Lady Mary." Anne took a deep breath before entering her step-daughter's room. She was delighted to see Elizabeth was enjoying her time with her sister.

"Your majesty." Mary was still struggling with calling Anne by that title, but she had only been shown kindness by the Queen since her return to court before Christmastide.

"I have a present for you." Anne handed Mary a small wooden box. She watched as Mary opened the box to reveal a locket inside, opening the locket she saw a small pictured of her mother and one of herself. She began to cry as she looked at it.

"Mary, it is for you to remember her between your visits. I do hope the King will allow you to see your mother again." Anne stated hopefully, Henry had only reluctantly her to see Katherine.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Mary, may I see your necklace?" Elizabeth asked her sister excitedly. Mary knelt down opening the locket for Elizabeth to see.

"Your mother is pretty."

"So is your mother, Elizabeth." Jean watched from the doorway smiling, hoping that the two young women would at some point move past all the pain caused these past years and truly be friends.

*** Time jump to baby's birth next time - and there will be more Jean in the next few chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

{Hampton Court - May 16 1536}

Henry ran down the hall towards Anne's chambers, they had not expected her to deliver this early and he was at Greenwich when they news arrived the Queen's labor had started. Charles and George could barely keep up with the King, as they followed him closely. Henry forgave Charles quickly, and he had been back at court only a week after Catherine's banishment. It was his overly protective nature for Anne that he lashed out at Charles, blaming him for his whore's outburst. As he entered the outer chambers of Anne's apartments he noticed Mary sitting calmly holding Elizabeth as they waited for word.

"Papa, mama is having a baby." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Father." Mary politely acknowledged him, before he began pacing back and forth.

"Your majesty, one more push." The midwife said as calmly as she could. Jean could sense how much pain Anne was in, and reached out and eased the pain. Plus she actually hurt Jean's hand as she squeezed tightly. The baby cried softly at first, Jean noticed that this was not the much talked about prince lost in the legend of Anne's downfall. She had given birth to a baby girl. a beautiful daughter. Jean was confused, everyone knew that Anne lost her son and Henry was manipulated into killing her.

"It hurts, why..." Anne began to ask as a contraction hit her hard.

"Push your majesty, it seems today we will be blessed twice." Jean comforted her, Anne was still unaware of the gender of the first child. It seemed like hours for the second child to be born to Anne, the pain was intense. The midwives worked quickly to clean the two children up, while the ladies in the household attended the Queen. During the commotion Jean used the Phoenix force to make sure both mother and children were completely healthy. She couldn't fathom losing them after all this, and decided that somehow Anne had lost the daughter early in her pregnancy in history. Jean had remembered hearing of the phenomenon of vanishing twin syndrome and wondered if when she healed Anne when she first arrived at court, she had inadvertently saved this secret twin. Whatever the reason, Anne has doubly blessed now.

"Your majesty." Jean greeted Henry as she opened the door. He rushed inside to see Anne propped up with pillows, holding two adorable little babies in her arms.

"Henry, my darling, may I introduce you to your son and daughter."

"I have a son." Henry beamed, but surprisingly to him his heart melted when he looked down to see his newest daughter. He imagined she looked just as Anne had as an infant. Henry took his little girl in his arms, and rocked her back and forth. She opened her big dark eyes and looked at him.

"Anne, she is beautiful." Everyone in the room stared at Henry as they were completely confused by his reaction to his son's birth. He was enamored with his little girl.

"Your majesty." Mary walked over to Anne, she was still holding Elizabeth in her arms.

"Mama, can Mary hold the baby?" She asked excitedly.

"Mary, would you like to hold your little brother?" Anne asked as Elizabeth curled up next to her mama looking up at her papa and her baby sister.

"Henry, may we call her Rachel?" Anne looked up at Henry.

"Princess Rachel." Henry looked up to see Mary holding her brother, carefully in her arms. His heart ached as he thought of how much pain he had once caused her because she was only a girl. But now he had finally understood that his daughters all meant the world to him.

"Father, would you like to hold your son?" Mary offered the small boy to Henry, and he reluctantly gave little Rachel back to Anne. He hadn't noticed until just now, that their son looked so much like Elizabeth. He had his father's hair and eyes, he began to wiggle in Henry's arms before settling down. Henry smiled. "My strong boy, you who will be the future King of England."

The bells rang throughout the Kingdom, and the announcement was read for the births of Princess Rachel and Prince Nicholas. After the chaos had died down, and Anne was about to sleep Jean handed her the note that Katherine gave her months ago as she had promised. Anne began to cry as she read the letter, from the former Queen of England. Certain sentences touched her more than she could have imagined

_**I pray you have done as I could not by giving his majesty, your husband, a strong and healthy son. **_

_**I beseech you to find it withing your heart, to be kind to my daughter, and champion her cause for a husband. She ought to be happily married with children of her own. Please I beg of you, speak kindly to the King regarding my precious Mary.**_

"Your majesty?" Jean wasn't sure what the letter had said but could see it touched her deeply.

"Lady Jean, I must help my daughter, Mary." Anne didn't elaborate her plan, for she fell fast asleep. Just down the hall in the royal nursery slept the new Princess and Prince. Elizabeth had taken to staying with her big sister most nights, which truly made Anne happy. She loved to see how close the two sisters had become.

**A/N - we will see more Jane when Anne and Mary are back at court **


	12. Chapter 12

{Whitehall Palace - June 26 1536}

Anne had been back to court for only a few days, but she was enjoying the freedom from her confinement and churching immensely.

"Make way for Queen Anne." Jean, her sister Mary and Jane Boleyn followed her closely. Jane had recently become with child, and Anne was excited to become an aunt soon. Anne was on a mission, she hadn't seen Henry much since her return to court, he was wrapped up in affairs of state but she knew she had to speak to him about the Lady Mary. Since the that night she had read Katherine's plea for her daughter, Anne dreamed of poor Mary dying unhappy and childless. She couldn't shake the feeling of depression when she thought of Mary's plight.

"Lady Mary, may I introduce you to Lady Weston. His majesty has appointed her to your household." Mary looked up from her needlework and smiled. She noticed that her newest lady was with child, and she wondered how much use she would be to her in that condition. Since Thomas execution, Jane had controlled her temper the best she could and thankfully had not caused any more damage. But with her hormones beginning to run wild, she was scared she might think something to cause more grief. More pain. She had not seen her family since the King had banished them, and she was shocked to see Edward walking down the hall as Charles left Lady Mary's room as the door shut behind him.

"Lady Weston" Mary called out to Jane as she stood gasped at the sight of her brother. "Are you feeling ill?" Mary thought maybe she was having a issue due to her pregnancy.

"I am sorry, Lady Mary, I..." Jane started to hyperventilate, the words were stuck in her throat.

"Lady Cecily, please help the Lady Weston by getting her something to drink." Mary took Jane by the hand and led her to the chair.

"What did you see, Lady Weston?"

"My brother, he was banished by his majesty." Mary just remembered her father mentioning Edward Seymour was invited back to court, the brother of the traitor who attacked the Queen. She had completely forgotten Jane had been married off, and now she had a frightened and pregnant young woman to deal with. Mary pulled her close and hugged her, telling her she wouldn't have to see him.

"What if the King requests I see him?" Jane asked, it was clear she was scared of her brother.

"I will talk to Queen Anne."

"Her majesty, the Queen." Anne took her seat next to Henry.

"Sir Edward Seymour." Anne gasped at his name, she was still wary of Lady Jane Weston being place with Mary, but Edward he scared her. Henry could feel her hand tense underneath his own and looked over at her, only to see fear in her eyes. Evidence had been found after Thomas' arrest showing how much he truly hated the Queen, but Edward was found innocent in the eyes of the law. Now he was back at court, vying for the King's favor.

"Your majesties." Edward looked up at Anne, he could see she was tense. He never liked the Queen, but she was showing favor to Mary and he had heard she was kind to Jane upon her return to court after her churching.

"Sir Edward, your request to return to court intrigued me, but I must inform you that your request to return to court has been denied. Your brother attacked her majesty the Queen, and only by her good graces has your sister, the Lady Jane Weston, been allowed to keep her assigned post in our most loved daughter's household." Mary had signed the oath only after the prince's birth, she had heeded her mother's plea finally to save herself the heartache she would endure by continuing to be stubborn. Edward was nothing short of shocked, he had given a solid case why he should not be forsaken by the King. He was a loyal subject. Anne looked at Henry her eyes begging him to allow her to speak.

"Sir Edward, you have shown nothing but loyalty to his majesty but I fear your presence would inflict a great deal of pain on Lady Weston." Anne spoke softly and with complete sincerity. Mere minutes before she had entered the great hall, Mary had told her of Jane's reaction to seeing just a glimpse of Edward. Anne didn't like Edward or his father, but Jane seemed to be a nice young woman. One who she only came to realize just recently had been used by her family, as her father and uncle used her. Anne may have decided to stop pushing Henry on crucial political views but she would be damned if one more woman was abused in such a way. "Since she is with child, she needs no added turmoil in her life." Henry looked at Anne, proud to see how she was standing up for Jane. He knew just months ago Anne feared Jane's friendship with Henry, her jealously was never more apparent when she snapped at her for being late to her duties. But now, now she was actually trying to protect her.

"Your majesty, I promise I..."

"Enough, the Queen has spoken." Henry bellowed, and ordered Edward to be removed immediately from court.

The hall was cleared out, Anne looked up at Henry.

"Anne, my sweetheart, you have something on your mind." She took a deep breathe.

"Henry, I have been thinking that it is time for the Lady Mary to be married." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. "She loves Elizabeth and the twins, and the way she holds little Nicholas breaks my heart."

"Anne?" Henry wasn't understanding what she was trying to say.

"She is so natural with the babies, she would be a great mother, Henry."

"And you have a husband in mind?" He asked wondering how far she had thought this out, and actually more to see what were her true motives. She had been nothing but kind to his daughter, but he never could forget how much she used to rant about her and Katherine.

"I have heard nothing but good things about the Philip, Duke of Palatinate-Neuburg from Lady Jean. But I do not wish for the Lady Mary to be away from England." Anne sighed, she was had not thought much of a perfect match. Jean had known of Mary's later interest in Philip so she had told Anne all about him, hearing from her cousin who had once served briefly in his household. Knowing how many a household consisted of she hoped nobody would ever question her little white lie.

"Lady Jean, you know of this man?" Henry asked.

"My cousin, Sir Thomas Grey, met him while working in his household. He had nothing but the highest praise for the man. I fear the Duke probably does not remember him though, he died shortly after he came into his service." Jean wanted to just force the King to see how perfect he would be for Mary, but this had to be his decision. She hadn't used her powers to change a person's mind since arriving last December, only her ability to heal though the Phoenix Force's nature.


	13. Chapter 13

{Greenwich - August 24 1536}

Henry had decided to throw a grand tournament in celebration of the birth of Prince Nicholas, he wanted to have it right after his birth but his deep seeded fear of Nicholas not thriving held him back. But Nicholas was strong, healthy, as was his sister Rachel. He sighed as he looked over at Anne, she was looking out the window watching as Lady Mary was leaving. Henry had allowed her to visit her mother once more, this time accompanied by George and the Lady Mary Stafford. Jean was sitting by the fire with Lady Rochford as they continued their needlework. Jean had chosen to acquire Lady Stafford's knowledge early on so nobody suspected she wasn't a true and proper lady.

"Anne, sweetheart, why are you so sad?"

"I miss her already." Anne said honestly. She had grown quite attached to Mary these past six months, and even though she had signed the oath she alway feared Katherine's influence on her. Henry walked over to her, and held her.

"I love you, my darling." Her complete turn around about Mary had him suspicious in the beginning but he could see she meant every word she said. But he could tell there was something else on her mind, bothering her her deeply. "Anne, I know you are unhappy for more reasons than Mary visiting her mother." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Henry, my love, I beseech you to not compete in the tournament." He looked at her, at first not understanding how she could ask him to not celebrate the birth of their son. One look from Anne to Nicholas then out the window, the realization came crashing down on him. Anne was afraid that if something happened to him ever, would the people honor Nicholas as the true King. She loved Mary, but she feared those who still hated her even with the birth of her son. She felt unsafe, Henry could feel her shake as he held her.

"Leave us." He ordered her women from her chambers. "My own sweetheart" He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Henry, I am with child." She looked up at him, her face was puffy from crying.

"Anne, such wonderful news. Sweetheart, I will not partcipate in the tournament if it will calm your nerves." She kissed him, as he pulled her up. He held her to him as he kissed her deeply, her feet dangling in the air. He was the happiest man alive.

{Jane's apartments}

Anne had convinced Henry to give Francis and Jane Weston a small apartment of their own, now that she was with child. She was now confined in her little room awaiting her child's birth. She longed to hold her child, and hoped secretly for a little girl one as beautiful as the Princess Rachel. She sighed, she missed her husband, but he had been banished from her rooms during this last month of her pregnancy. She had held emotions in check and only a brief mischief happened when she became angry over her needlework not being as pretty as she wanted. She giggled fondly though of watching Lady Cecily rip her own work apart after Jane had thought a little too loudly that she shouldn't have the only ugly work of art. She knew it was wrong to be amused now about it, but it was the little things she clung to as the boredom slowly crept in.

"Lady Jane" Jane looked up to see Jean standing before her. "Her majesty the Queen, requested I visit with you." Jean looked at Jane as she placed her hands protectively over her belly.

"Queen Anne is very kind." Jane was sincere, she knew she was the reason her brother was banished from court. She was shocked that a woman who she once despised so very much was not who she thought her to be. But in reality it was Jane who was bewitching those around her, no matter how much evidence could be shown to her about Thomas' guilt she knew he only died because of her. What she made him do, but she had been given a chance to thrive at court. She loved Francis dearly, even though she never thought that would be possible. He was so kind, loving, and promised her he would never break her heart by straying from their marriage.

"Lady Jane?" Jean could sense she was upset.

"Francis, I worry he will be away with the King when the baby comes."

"I am sure his majesty would not prevent your husband to be with you, family is very important to the King."

Jean could since the fear building up in Jane, she had been proud of her not using her abilities but she worried that the child may share her mother's abilities or worse have some sort of physical mutation. She closed her eyes, letting her senses open as she scanned the child in her mother's womb. She was healthly, and strong. Jean just knew Jane would love her daugher growing inside her more than she ever would know.

{The Great Hall}

"Lady Jean" Henry addressed Anne's favorite as she walked in the room. She was unsure why she had been summoned, that reality was about to come crashing down on her.

"The Queen has suggested a marriage between Lord Suffolk and you, Lady Jean. I have agreed to the match." Jean looked stunned she had never thought that she would be married off, of course she should have realized that she couldn't be an unmarried woman forever. And she really had no clue how long she would be in the past, she wanted to protest but she couldn't help be attracted to Charles. But no, she would never marry him, not after how poorly he treated Princess Margaret. How often he strayed with Catherine. Without forcing her thoughts, her desires on everyone, she had not recourse but to humbly accept.

"Excellent" Henry exclaimed, Charles bowed before his King. Yes he had wanted to bed Jean, but he knew nothing about her. She was the Queen's favorite, fiercely loyal. He looked at Jean, his wife to be, and smiled. How the hell do I keep getting stuck with cheating assholes, Jean thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

{Greenwich - Sept 19 1536}

Henry and Anne sat holding hands watching as the events began to unfold. Charles Brandon stood behind Henry's throne Jean on the opposite side behind Anne. Throughout the first joust Charles would steal glances at his wife to be, her beauty was intoxicating. Her hair was such a gorgeous deep red, her green eyes sparkled as she would would look up at him. Jean sighed inwardly, why did she have to be betrothed to such a man. His lust for her was apparent to anyone who just looked at the pair.

Francis Weston had been standing with the other of Henry's grooms watching as the joust progressed when young Lady Kitty Howard came running up to him out of breath.

"Sir Francis, the baby.." She barely got the words out. Henry had looked over at the commotion at first he was furious at the distraction to the games to honor his son, his prince, until Anne touched his hand softly and whispered that Kitty was ordered by Lady Mary to find Francis if Jane was in labor. Kitty had only recently joined Lady Mary's household at the tender age of 15 after Anne discovered how mistreated she was living with their Great Aunt Agnes.

"Go man, go to your wife." Henry ordered before motioning for the games to continue. Henry held Anne's hand in his as they watched the games continue. Tonight was a grand masque, and a surprise for all at court.

{Jane's chambers}

Jane had been in labor for over four hours now, she was crying it hurt so much. The midwives and physician thought several times they would lose her and the baby. Kitty came bursting back in the room, leaving Francis just beyond the doors. Jane knew with Kitty's arrival and giant grin on her face that her Francis, her sweet Francis, was just outside waiting on their child.

"Push my lady." Jane closed her eyes and pushed with all her might.

"One more push." Suddenly the room went silent, as the little girl finally made her way into the world. A faint little cry began, and Jane knew her child was alive and with her.

"You have a beautiful and healthy daughter, Lady Weston." They quickly cleaned up mother and child, to get her ready to be seen by her husband. Kitty opened the door and informed Francis he may enter now.

"Francis, your beautiful daughter." Jane did not see any sign of Francis being upset with getting a mere daughter, he actually looked happy. He took her in his arms and looked at his little girl.

"Why hello there, my precious little girl."

"Anne, I would like to name her Anne." Jane said softly.

Hours had passed for the new mother, the celebrations for the Prince and Princess continued in the world outside her door. Her husband had been sent to attend the King, not that he would be allowed in her chambers for long periods of time since the birth.

"Her majesty, Queen Anne." Anne walked into Jane's room, her rival for the briefest moment in time for Henry's love to see her. Lady Jean followed closely behind her along with her sister Mary, and Lady Rochford. Who would soon be lost to the world of man for her confinement.

"Your majesty." Jane looked up at Anne, she was so regal and beautiful. She motioned to Kitty to bring the baby so the Queen could see her.

"She is a beautiful girl, Lady Jane."

"She is named Anne, in honor of you, your majesty." Jane spoke softly.

Anne was beside herself, this was an honor she had longed for quietly, and here Lady Jane Seymour Weston had bestowed it upon her.

{The Great Hall}

Henry sat along side his beloved and his precious daughter Elizabeth sat perched in his lap. His daughter, the Lady Mary, sat next to the Queen. Anne and Mary were chatting away, when Henry suddenly stood up still holding Elizabeth.

"Charles, take the Princess Elizabeth and make sure the Queen and Mary are safe." Charles quickly ushered the women from the room as a very drunken Duke of Norfolk came running into the room.

"Your whore has overstepped her authority by ordering my banishment." Norfolk exclaimed. Jean wanted to stay in the room but before she knew it Charles grasped her hand and pulled her with him. Anne and Mary were in front of him, a legion of guards between them and the Great Hall. Jean felt a rush through her, something unexpected, warm. Charles saved her, he wasn't told to protect her but the royal family. Damn him, she so wanted to just hate the man.

"That whore has destroyed this magnificent kingdom." He continued, the courtiers stared in wonder at the spectacle before them.

"How dare you speak of the Queen, my wife, and mother of my son in such a manner." Henry was furious, his temper boiling over as he walked down and before anyone could stop him punched Norfolk in the face knocking him down hard to the floor. Norfolk had been banished from court after Henry's nightmare showing him working against his own niece in a grab for more power. Guards dragged him out, he was taken the Tower stripped of all his titles and land and sentenced to execution without a trial. None was needed, since he had such an audience for his traitorous acts.

"Anne, sweetheart." Henry pulled him to her kissing her, he had noticed Charles was still holding Princess Elizabeth. Jean was next to him, he had not let go of her hand. Mary was being comforted by George & Mary Boleyn. Lady Rochford had been taken to her bed for the stress had almost caused her to miscarry. But a quick acting George got the physicians to his wife in time, she and the baby were safe for now.


	15. Chapter 15

{November 14, 1536 - Jean & Charles' court apartments}

"Charles, the Queen needs me." Charles was staring at his new wife in disbelief. Jean one condition on marrying this jerk was her ability to stay as one of the Queen's ladies.

"You are my wife and a Duchess, you do not need to lower yourself to being a servant to the Queen."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Jean spat. She was tired of his little comments, knowing how much she admired and liked the Queen. She turned away from him which prevented him seeing the flames of the Phoenix flickering in her eyes. She was so angry, and tired of suffering his stupidity. He had no backbone at times, reminded her of Scott, the good little soldier who every once in a while decided to pretend to be his own man.

"I do not hate the Queen." Charles was beside himself, he had been nothing but kind to Anne in Jean's presence knowing her affinity for the Queen.

"Yes you do, you begrudge her happiness with the King. I can see it in your eyes, you blame her for the King's divorce."

"Well.." Charles began but Jean interrupted him.

"You do not believe in love?" She asked as she sank into the chair. "Did you not defy the King for love by marrying the Princess Margaret without his permission." Jean quickly added

Charles turned to look at Jean and dropped to her knees before her, taking her hands in his he looked up at her. Hearing Margaret's name brought tears to his eyes.

"Jean, my darling, of course I believe in love."

"Do you believe the King's happiness means nothing?" She asked defiantly. She was so irritating he thought, clearly the Queen was punishing him with her choice of his latest wife. Jean couldn't help but read his mind, he was practically screaming his thoughts. She was enjoying herself completely forcing him to think instead of just mimic the thoughts of his last two wives regarding Anne. "I will not apologize, my husband, for seeing the Queen differently than your last two wives." With that she tore her hands from his and glared at him. Her words stung, and he stormed out of their apartments grumbling to himself as he walked angrily towards Henry's chamber. Jean smiled as she watched him leave.

{Henry's Chambers}

"She is so infuriating" Charles gruffly said he entered his friend's private chambers.

"Still no luck with the new wife?" Henry retorted. Charles sighed, how did he tell Henry what happened without making him angry with him over Anne.

"Henry, old friend, may I be speak freely?" Henry could tell Charles was distressed, and could only wonder what Jean said that would make him look so worried. Henry nodded.

"Do you believe I hate the Queen?" Charles looked down as he spoke.

"She is a very insightful young lady." Henry stated matter-of-factly, not answering Charles question directly but letting him know that it was clear to all that Charles didn't truly like or respect Anne. "She is a dear friend to Anne and it seems very protective as well."

"Henry, your majesty, you can not believe I dislike the Queen. I..."

"Charles, I have known for quite some time how you truly felt about my Anne." Henry knew Margaret hated Anne and Charles would blindly follow her lead regarding the divorce, then there was that pathetic Catherine Willoughby. Charles was his best friend, which was the only reason Henry never questioned his loyalty to himself or his Queen. But he wasn't as a dolt, he knew the score between Anne and Charles. Charles left Henry's chambers even more confused, could Jean be right. Did he let Margaret and Catherine taint his view of Anne. Twist his thoughts regarding the King's Great Matter. As he walked down the hall he looked up to see Jean standing before him, she walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I only ask you to try, sweet Charles" she said coyly. He pulled her closer to him, and held her for just the briefest moments. Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead. "You, my dear wife, are late for your duties to our Queen." He smiled as he let her go, taking her hand in his he walked her down the hall toward Anne's chambers.

{Anne's chambers}

"George" Anne happily exclaimed when her brother entered her chambers. "Jane?"

"She has recovered thankfully." Jane had almost died from child bed fever only days after their son was born.

"I am glad, and my nephew?"

"Henry is strong, and healthly. I have come to ask for Jane's leave of your household, I am needed at Hever and I could not bare to be without Jane and Henry." George and Jane had only really learned to love each other after Thomas Boleyn had been sent to the Tower, and now with George as the head of the family he was needed at their family home. Anne graciously gave Jane leave of court. Anne hugged her brother as he left, she wasn't sure when she would see him again.


	16. Chapter 16

{January 17 - 1537 - Great Hall - Greenwich Palace}

"The Lady Mary" Mary walked slowly into the room, courtiers crowded into the room. Mary sighed, she loved being back at court, but if she was completely honest she hated all the people. Her father sat proudly in front of her, her step-mother next to him. Anne's pregnancy was going well and in 3 months time a new prince or princess would join the growing family.

"Your majesties." Mary curtsied. Henry then led Mary to her chair next to Anne, the only thing Mary knew of today was a great masque would be performed.

"Philip, Duke of Palatinate-Neuburg." Mary looked up as the young man entered the room, her eyes locking with his for a brief moment. He was gorgeous, Mary thought she had never seen a man as handsome as him. Jean smiled as she saw Mary's reaction to the man before her. The music began to play, and couples began to dance.

"My lady" Philip bowed before Mary. "May I have this dance?"

"Mary, sweetheart, I believe the young man has asked you to dance." Anne lighted touched Mary's hand to get her attention.

"It would be my honor." Henry took Anne's hand as his daughter was led to the floor. Mary had fallen in love at first sight, the man was such a gracious and sweet man.

"I do believe this is the happiest I have seen her in a long time." Henry whispered to Anne.

Charles held Jean close as they danced, since their first fight over her dedication to their Queen they had grown closer.

"Charles, my love, I am with child" she whispered. Jean had only agreed to consummate their marriage if her husband promised he would honor her by having no affairs. He had wanted to protest about a man's right to take a whore, but then a flashing memory had him almost in tears. He had been with one of his mistresses as his Margaret lay dying, he loved her and betrayed her. He wanted to do better by Jean, she didn't want to marry him but she was willing to give them marriage a chance to be happy. He owed it to her, for helping him see who he really wanted to be. Charles leaned down and kissed his wife, little Henry would be so happy to have a new baby brother or sister. His children with Margaret were all grown by now, but Henry was the only reminder of his brief marriage to Lady Catherine Willoughby. Henry lived at Hatfield with Prince Nicholas and the two princesses to fulfill the role Charles himself had with Henry as they grew up.

The betrothal of the Lady Mary and Philip was announced shortly after their magical first meeting, and the wedding preparations were started immediately.

"Henry"

"Anne?" Henry looked over at his pregnant wife, knowing once more she was thinking wild little thoughts. She took a deep breath.

"I think Katherine should be at Mary's wedding."

"No." Henry didn't want to see Katherine, much less allow her to be present at Mary's wedding. Anne thought to protest, to try and persuade him to see her side but as she had been doing more lately she gave in without any argument. She knew how stubborn Henry was, and yelling at him never got him to see it her way. She was finding out that giving in to him, worked far better than fighting him.

"Very well, my love." She got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused on why she was leaving so abruptly.

"Dr Linacre said I should rest more now that I am closer to having our child." She said sweetly, a little white lie but he would believe anything that had to do with their child.

{Jane & Francis Weston's apartments}

Jane was in a mood, she had received a letter from her sister Elizabeth asking for her help getting a place in either the Queen or Lady Mary's household. She had cut off all ties with her family, after Thomas' execution and her brother's banishment last year. She could only assume that Edward was trying to use Elizabeth now for his own purposes.

"Janie" Jane looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Elizabeth." Jane said coldly, she hadn't sent word for her to come and wasn't even sure how she was allowed at court. "You are not welcome here, sister." Elizabeth stared at her in disbelief.

"The King allowed me to visit you, only father and Edward are banished from court. I thought you knew." Jane rolled her eyes.

_**What the hell do you want me to say, that I am happy to see you and will just magically get you in the Queen's household. Just tell me the real reason you are here**_. Jane was furious, and felt trapped by Elizabeth's sudden arrival

"You failed the family, so I am to do what you could not, sister." Elizabeth gasped as the words flowed from her mouth.

"So Edward sent you to court to become the King's whore?"

"No." Elizabeth protested falsely, thinking Jane was still the naive girl the family had always believed her to be.

"Queen Anne has been nothing but kind to me. I want no part in Edward's schemes." Baby Anne began to cry loudly as she awoke from her nap.

"Leave Elizabeth. My daughter, Anne, needs her mother."

"Anne, you named your child after the Queen?"

"Yes, no go.

"No, I want to see my niece." Jane looked at her sister hatefully. She was happy now, and she didn't want to deal with any plots against the royal family. Lady Mary was kind to her, and the Queen and King treated her well. Her husband loved her dearly, and their daughter was her world.

_**I want you out of here. Go tell the King the scheme you and Edward have, but leave me the hell alone**_.

"You are such a bitch." Elizabeth spat as she stormed out the room, not realizing where she was going as she angrily walked down the hall.

"Anne, mama loves you so very much." Jane held her little girl close, she had chosen to feed her child without use of a wet nurse.

{Privy Council}

"Your majesty, I must speak with you." Elizabeth Seymour stated urgently. Henry looked at her confused but thought it might amuse him to hear what she felt was so dire to interrupt the privy council.

"My brother Edward has ordered me to come to court to become your mistress to regain your favor." She blurted out, her face went white seconds after she spoke.

"Guards, go to Wolf Hall to drag Edward Seymour to the Tower. I will not be lenient anymore. Lady Elizabeth, thank you for informing me of your brother's treasonous plots." Elizabeth was ordered to be taken to Syon and placed under house arrest, until Henry could figure out how involved she had been in this conspiracy to gain favor from the King through seduction. He had promised Anne to be faithful after the twins were born, and he would be damned if he allowed anyone to try and use his past to get power in his court again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N : I know I have other stories to work on, but I have decided to work on this one till completion then go back to ones that have been left hanging. I do have a few other stories rattling in my head I would love to do as well.**_

_**PS. Anne is only 29 in this story as of 1537, I did make her younger than the widely accepted age but I felt it was conducive to my needs.**_

{February 18 1537 - Hampton Court}

"Mary" Today was her wedding day, it should be the happiest day of her life but her mother was not here to see the event.

"Your majesty." Anne looked at her step-daughter, she was beautiful.

"I have a gift for you." Anne handed her a little wooden box. Inside was a beautiful necklace that Mary remembered vividly adorning her mother's neck. "I thought you ought to have something of your mother's on this special day." While Mary hugged Anne, the door behind them opened.

"My beautiful daughter."

"Mama." Mary exclaimed as she ran to hug her mother tightly. "You are here." She began to cry as she held her mother to her. As Anne began to leave the room, Katherine took her hand in hers. "Thank you, your majesty." Katherine softly spoke, she knew that it was Anne's wish she be here for Mary. Katherine was permitted to watch over the ceremony in secret from the Queen's closet, while Anne and Henry watched in the King's closet above the small Chapel Royal. Elizabeth played a part in her big sister's wedding. Henry took a deep breath as he walked over and opened the door to the Queen's closet, he had not seen Katherine since she was sent from court 5 years ago.

"Katherine."

"Your majesty" Katherine curtsied as was expected of a loyal subject to the the King. "You look well."

"Thank you, for allowing me to be here on Mary's wedding day." Henry wondered if she still clung to her belief that she was his true and lawful wife, even after God blessed his new marriage with a healthy son and two beautiful little girls. "The Queen is most gracious to extend the invitation."

"You acknowledge Anne is the true and rightful Queen?" Henry asked suddenly.

"God has shown favor to her majesty with the birth of the Prince Nicholas and Princess Rachel."

"Henry" Anne spoke softly as she entered the room, she looked up at Katherine wondering if anything could be salvaged. She had thought long and hard on a solution, she wanted desperately to have Mary be able to freely see her mother. If she had ever been pulled from her own children she would be devastated. "Today is a day to celebrate, let us not argue about the past." Anne looked at Henry, her eyes pleading with him.

"Of course, my love. Katherine we shall speak of this tomorrow. Charles will show you to your rooms when it is safe from prying eyes." Henry had her sneaked into the palace and did not want anyone to know she was here, she only had two ladies to attend her, the Lady Jane Weston and Lady Mary Stafford.

The party moved to the Great Hall, it was beautifully decorated with roses and glittering jewels. In the middle of the room was a large banquet table for the Bride and Groom, and just above that was the table for the King and Queen. Dancing and music filled the room, and Mary and Phillip watched. Their hands holding each others, as they stole glances throughout the night. Henry stood as the music stopped declaring he had an announcement to make regarding his beloved daughter and her new husband.

"I bestow the titles Duke and Duchess of Norfolk, along with all land to my beautiful daughter and her husband as a wedding gift." He also named them the Duke and Duchess of Somerset and Hertford. They were given the use of Framlingham Castle as their main residence. Anne retired shortly after, she needed much rest due to her pregnancy and the night belonged to Mary. She hoped that Henry would be able to come to some sort of understanding with Katherine in the morning, but they were both so stubborn. But she had been glad that Henry surprised not only her but Mary with Katherine's arrival for the wedding. Anne began to wonder if her father missed his children, or ever realized is mistakes. She had not seen him since Henry ordered him locked in the Tower, but she wondered did he see the execution of Thomas Seymour, her uncle and Edward Seymour. Did he know now that Henry loved her so much, he was willing to kill all her tried to harm her? How lucky he had been to escape with his life?

She sighed as Jean helped her in to her bed, Jean planned to stay with her this night since Charles had much to do with the party going on and she did not wish to be alone. She was only two months along but she knew she was carrying their daughter, she could just sense it was a little girl. Would she have her hair, her eyes. Would she look like her father?

"Jean, stay with me. I do not wish to be alone." Jean climbed into the bed next to the Queen, the two were fast asleep. Both dreaming of their child growing inside of them.


	18. Chapter 18

{February 19 1537 - Hampton Court}

Charles watched as Katherine and Henry argued for over an hour now, on what honors should be bestowed on Mary. Katherine was adamant that Mary was the eldest princess of the Kingdom, and as such should be restored behind her new baby brother Nicholas. Henry had been willing to restore her to the succession but only after his children with Anne.

"Katherine, if you had only chosen to retire to a nunnery Mary would forever England's Princess." Henry glared at Katherine, and she shot back about him leaving her no choice to fight. Charles cleared his throat loudly, trying to get their attention.

"You have something to add Charles"

"The Queen, wanted me to give you this letter. She said it was an solution she had prayed you both could agree upon."

Henry took the letter from Charles. "When did she give you this?"

"This morning, your majesty, when I went to her apartments to see my wife." Henry sat down and motioned to Katherine to take her seat. Charles backed up and let Henry read the words of wisdom from the Queen.

_**My Dearest Henry,**_

_** The Lady Mary is very dear to me, and ought to be restored to her rightful title of Princess Mary. Our son Nicholas is the undisputed heir to the throne, and if Katherine is willing to publicly denounce her position as the true and lawful Queen the opposition would falter to our lawful marriage. ...**_

The letter continued to explain how Anne felt they could heal the Kingdom and allow Katherine to live a happy life free of the taint of being abandoned by Henry during the Great Matter. Anne suggested that shortly after the announcement of the King's new marriage, Katherine finally accepted her marriage was over. She had sent a letter with the Duke of Norfolk giving the King his desire to be free of his first marriage but only if the Lady Mary was restored to her rightful place at court. Since Henry had not responded to her letter, Katherine could only take that as a rejection which continued the strain in relations. So now that the truth had come out completely, Henry would be able to restore the Lady Mary. Henry smiled at the ingenious plan that Anne laid out. He handed the letter to Katherine and told her to read the last part.

_**The Lady Mary should be known as the Princess Mary once more, my love. I do not in good conscience agree that she should be placed above our daughter, the Princess Elizabeth. I have thought for quite some time on where in the succession Princess Mary should belong, not above Elizabeth but not below her either. I propose that Mary and Elizabeth share that honor below their brother Nicholas and any that shall come after him, as joint monarchs if the need arise. They need each other more than either of them know.**_

"Henry, would you agree to Anne's proposal?" Katherine asked cautiously.

"Would you agree to accept our marriage was over three years ago?" Charles watched as they stared at each other, both pondering what this would mean for them all. "Katherine, please, for our daughter."

"For Mary, I would do anything."

{Anne's chambers}

"How long are those two going to argue?" Anne sighed, as her ladies watched nervously. Only a Jean knew of Katherine's presence at court, as Jane and Mary were still in Katherine's hidden apartments.

"Your majesty." Charles bowed as he entered the room, he looked over at Jean and smiled.

"Please leave us, Lady Jean you may stay as your husband shares his wonderful news." Anne stated hopefully.

"Your majesty, the King and the Katherine have accepted your proposal. A formal announcement will be made by the end of today."

"Thank you. Charles, please inform my husband I have one last request." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Lady Jean and my sister have told me how horrible the accommodations that Katherine must endure, I wish for her to be moved to a manor more fitting for a former Queen of England." Charles kissed Jean before leaving to go talk to Henry, Anne stared out the window her mind wandering to how the Kingdom would take to the news. Katherine freely accepting her marriage was over, Mary as a Princess once more, and Anne finally the undisputed Queen of England.

{Greenwich Palace}

The royal family left in secret to Greenwich Palace, Katherine was to join them later. Mary had been summoned to join her father and step-mother, but she was not told what was so important. Mary was led to the rooms appointed to her by her father, five of her ladies were waiting for her to arrive. Queen Anne stood proudly in the center of the room, dressed in the finest purple gown she had ever seen. Princess Elizabeth stood beside Anne, in a matching dress.

"Lady Mary, I shall take my leave of you while you are dressed" Anne motioned to Lady Cecily to bring forth a dressing matching Anne. Mary was confused, she had been forbidden to wear purple as it was deemed only for the royal family.

When Mary finally walked into the Great Hall she saw her father and Anne sitting proudly in the center of the room. Elizabeth perched on her father's knee, Anne holding Prince Nicholas. Her eyes quickly noticed her mother sitting on the other side of her father, she was holding Princess Rachel.

"The Princess Mary Tudor" Mary's expression showed her confusion at the title.

"My pearl." Henry stood holding Elizabeth, he kissed his little girl on the forehead before handing her to Charles. Lady Jean came forward holding a pillow, resting on it was magnificent crown.

"Mary, my daughter, a great injustice caused you to be torn from your family so cruelly. Your mother, the Dowager Queen Katherine, had acquiesced to the divorce but Lord Norfolk prevented that information to be delivered as was required." Mary looked at her mother, she only nodded as in agreement.

"You will forever be known as Princess Mary, my daughter. First in line to the throne after any brothers born of my most lawful and blessed marriage to the Queen Anne. You will share that honor with your sister, the Princess Elizabeth, for no greater bond has been present before." The court was filled with with nobles who would spread the news like wildfire, Katherine had been shown great favor this day and given the use of Greenwich Palace as place of residence. Mary was a Princess once more, and if she was lucky soon would be a mother to beautiful children of her very own.


	19. Chapter 19

{April 21 1537 - Whitehall}

Anne was in labor, and Henry expected everyone of importance to be at court to await the news of the newest Prince of England. Mary and Philip were given grand apartments, along with a room for Katherine as well. Rooms once belonging to the old Lord Norfolk and been converted into a grand nursery where Elizabeth, Nicholas and Rachel were currently residing. When the news of Anne's labor begun a few hours ago, the entire palace was alerted by Henry's orders. Charles was resting against the wall, his eyes barely open. He missed his wife, who was currently lodged with the Queen. Jean had promised him. after the birth of the new prince they could go to Suffolk Manor where their child would be born. The Queen had given her permission of leave until after her child's birth, although she promised Jean she would visit as often as she could.

"You are Mary's mama" Elizabeth said as she walked over to Katherine.

"Yes, Princess Elizabeth. How did you know I am her mother?" She asked curiously.

"Mama gave Mary a necklace with your picture in it. You are very pretty." Mary had walked over to Elizabeth as she was speaking to Katherine, not sure how she would react to her mother.

"Elizabeth" Mary looked down at her little sister, her big eyes looking up at her.

"Mary, I like your mama. She is nice." Mary grinned and told Elizabeth she should go check on papa, because he is missing her. Katherine's eyes locked onto the locket around her daughter's neck.

"That locket, the Queen gave it to you?" She asked softly

"Yes, mother. She wanted me to have something to remind me of you when we were apart."

"Papa" Elizabeth ran over to Henry who was holding Rachel as he did often when he and Anne would visit the children. He loved all of his children, but Rachel held a special part in his heart.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, how is my beautiful little girl."

"I am well, papa. I met Mary's mama, she is very nice." Henry looked up at Katherine and Mary, and could not help but smile. Elizabeth was right, Katherine was a very nice person even if they hadn't seen eye to eye for so long he couldn't help but be reminded that once he did truly love her.

"Bethie" Nicholas called out as he awoke from his nap curled up next to Henry. Elizabeth pulled herself up and sat next to her little brother who began babbling incoherently at her. In his mind he was having a grand conversation, which Elizabeth sweetly played along with him.

"Papa" Rachel looked up at Henry as Lady Jean emerged from Anne's chambers.

"Your majesty, Anne is ready to great you with your new son."

Henry entered the room, he was still holding Rachel. Elizabeth followed him in with Mary holding Nicholas. Katherine stayed outside with Charles who was currently holding Jean. Anne looked beautiful lying in the bed holding there new son, he looked so much like Nicholas did when he was born. Of all their children only Rachel inherited Anne's dark locks, which was the reason so many whispered that Henry had fallen instantly for his little girl. She was a little version of his sweetheart.

"Baby" Rachel said pointing to her new little brother.

"Yes my sweet little girl, that is your new baby brother."

"Papa, he looks like you." Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Anne, I would like to name him Henry."

"Our little Prince Henry." Anne cooed at her son.

{May 19 1537}

"Your majesty" Thomas Cranmer came running into the King's chambers.

"Thomas." Henry looked at the disheveled man before him

"Your majesty, Master Cromwell has been murdered." The room went silent as Henry just stared and Cranmer. It seems Cromwell had tried to close a monastery and the town people rebelled. Thomas was captured they burned him alive, in the town center. Henry ordered the men responsible be found and brought to justice, but he had a nagging feeling that something else was behind this attack.

"Charles, I want you to investigate Cromwell's files. His home, his office."

"Your majesty?"

"Last year I had heard rumors the Cromwell was abusing his powers, maybe there was something to those rumors. We must be sure, but his murderers will still pay for their crimes."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N : In this story Charles is younger than in real life. He would be around 53, and I have him at 43 in this story just so there wasn't a huge gap in ages with him and Jean who I have set at 27. And I can't help but picture my Duke Philip as Ewan McGregor instead of the actor who played him on the show.**_

{June 17 - Hampton Court}

Charles was thankful that Jean was staying at court with him, even though they had both hoped to be back at Suffolk Manor until the birth of their child. But unfortunately Henry had set Charles to investigate Cromwell, his murderers had been caught and currently held in the Tower. Their trial would commence only after Cromwell's files were thoroughly searched.

"Your Majesty"

"Leave us." Henry ordered all in the room to vacate while he spoke to Charles. "What have you discovered?"

"You may want to sit down, Henry." Charles took a deep breath before continuing. "It seems the rumors were correct, Cromwell was stealing money intended for the Royal Coffers. I discovered this ledger hidden under a floor board in this bedchambers. As you can see the official ledger's numbers are quite different." Henry flipped through the ledgers astonished at how much Cromwell had stolen from him. "There is more your majesty. It seems Cromwell was intending on slandering the Queen with falsified evidence of adultery." Charles place a stack of papers in front of Henry. "I thought the Queen and Cromwell were friendly toward each other."

"Because she knew Charles. She knew what he was doing, and when she informed me I defended him. He was hoping to use this against her, hoping my love for her would fade."

"Your majesty, how could he be so foolish to think you would ever stop loving her?"

"He knew, he knew of my growing affection for the Lady Jane. Charles I had Thomas More executed, I blamed Anne for making me sign the orders. Cromwell clearly thought if I could have one of my oldest and dearest friends killed for disobeying me, that he could manipulate me to hating Anne."

"Henry, I do not believe you could ever accept the Queen betrayed you in such a manner. These confessions condemn her for lying with her own brother. You would never believe they their love was anything but that of a brother and his sister."

"Charles what if I had though, and I let him force me into killing my own sweetheart." Henry stared at the documents in front of him, pondering if he could have ever believed such lies about Anne. The dates on the documents didn't even make sense, Anne was pregnant when one of the confessions proclaimed she had been unfaithful. Others she wasn't in the same place, he remembered dates and her ladies were always with her. But he knew, deep down he knew, that if he had honestly felt anger towards her like her did with Thomas he could have agreed. He had regretted Thomas' execution, and now he realized that Cromwell was the deciding factor on his death as well.

"Your majesty, about Cromwell's murderers."

"They murdered a man, one who we now know is not innocent. But we can not condone murder. Tell me Charles, do we have indisputable evidence that links these men to the crime?" Charles sighed, he had not been present when the three men were brought to justice, but he had heard from those there that they only had hearsay from witnesses on who was accountable.

"I do not believe we do, your majesty."

"Very well, their trials shall proceed but unless the court can prove with complete certainity of their guilt I expect a verdict of innocence." Charles knew what Henry was alluded too, that they would be tried but cleared of the murder no matter their true guilt. Cromwell's treachery would be revealed only when Henry decided.

{Framlingham Castle}

Mary sighed as she looked out the window, Philip was to return today from hunting the past week with her father. She missed him dearly and could not wait to be back in his arms. When she saw him coming thorough the gates, she ran down the stairs and out the door. As he dismounted his horse, she ran into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, she didn't care about how badly he smelled from the long day's ride. She had her Philip back, the love of her life.

"Mary, my darling, I have missed you."

"And I you, my love." William took Philip's horse and walked him back to the stables leaving the lovebirds embraced in front of the castle doors. Philip had a long deserved and needed bath before returning to Mary.

"Philip, I am with child." Philip pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Wonderful news, my darling. We must tell your father and mother."

"I would like to wait husband, until the child has quickened at least." Mary feared she would suffer many miscarriages like her own mother.

"Of course my darling."

"Philip if we have a daughter, I want to name her Katherine Anne, after both of my mothers."

"That is a wonderful name, but what if we have a son?"

"Now why would we want to go and have a boy." Mary couldn't contain her giggle as she watched Philip's expression. Philip began to chuckle with her as he pulled her closer to him as they stared out the window. Mary of course would love a son, but she had always wanted a daughter of her own.


	21. Chapter 21

{September 19, 1537 - Suffolk Manor}

Anne looked over at Charles, she had never seen him such a wreck. Anne had arrived just a few days ago to see her friend, and tonight she had gone into labor. Jean begged Anne to sit with Charles, she knew he would need some support. Little Henry had just turned two years old yesterday, so he had been home from Hatfield this past week. Charles wanted to celebrate his son's birthday at home, even though the King and Queen had a lovely party put on for him while he was at Hatfield with the Princes and Princesses.

"Charles, Jean has the best physicians with her and my sister Mary will stay by her side the entire time." Mary had been staying at court permanently since her husband decided to up and leave her for adventures in France. It was strange, they had been so in love until Mary returned to court by request of her sister unexpectedly. At first she wondered if Anne or Henry had ordered him to leave, but she soon had learned Anne had spoken to Henry to ennoble her new brother-in-law. That it was only their father keeping her from being part of the family once more.

"Lord Suffolk, you may see your wife now."

Charles walked in, Jean was lying in the bed, propped up by many pillows behind her. In her arms was their beautiful little girl, her hair as red as Jean's. And her green eyes sparkled as Charles took her in his arms.

"She is the most beautiful little girl."

"Margaret, I would like to name her Margaret." Jean spoke softly, Charles nodded completely astounded at the choice of name.

"Your majesty, would you like to hold her?" Charles asked. Anne took the baby in her arms, she wiggled briefly before setting down. Her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

{Greenwich Palace}

Lady Jane and her husband had joined Katherine's household shortly after she settled into her new life. Henry had set aside a small apartment for the family, and Katherine had given Jane duties to coincide when baby Anne was sleeping.

"Lady Jane, are you ill?" Katherine looked just before Jane fainted. Luckily Sir William Bennett was standing near and caught her before she hit the ground. She was carried to the bed, and the physician called. She began to stir before he arrived, Katherine was sitting by hers side.

"Jane, have you missed your monthly courses?" She asked as cautiously as she could. Jane nodded. "You are with child?"

"I do not know, your majesty, I have not been seen by a midwife." Jane looked sheepishly, she had missed them for two months but had been too afraid to hope that she was going to have another child so soon after baby Anne's birth.

"You must rest, Lady Jane. I wish you to stay in bed for the next few days, your child needs her mother healthy." The physician had noticed Jane had a mild fever and her weakness could be attributed to that. Francis ran to be by his wife's side when he had been informed of her condition. He insisted on carrying her back to their apartments, and stayed with her the whole night watching as she slept. Katherine had baby Anne's cradle moved to her own apartments for the night, so Jane could rest and she so adored the little infant.

"You are precious, sweet Anne." Katherine rocked her back in forth, memories of holding Mary as a child flooded her mind.

"Mother" Mary had watched as her mother sang little Anne to sleep.

"Mary, my daughter, how good is...you are with child." She quickly noticed Mary's growing belly as she looked up.

"Yes mama, I made Phillip promise we would not share this wonderful news until..." Katherine knew what she was thinking, until Mary believed the baby would not leave her. Like so many of her brothers and sisters had done while Katherine carried them. Katherine put Anne in her cradle, and quickly went to hug her daughter. "This is wonderful news, have you told your father?"

"I wanted to tell you first mother." Katherine was so excited knowing soon she would hold her first grandchild, a child she knew was in part thanks to Anne. Anne, the woman she so wanted to hate for the longest time, and still part of her resented that she succeeded in giving Henry not only two healthy sons but two adorable little girls. Anne proved to the entire Kingdom she wasn't an evil harlot set on destroying the realm, misguided in her religious beliefs that Henry so easily latched on to but she was in the end a very sweet young lady.

{Whitehall}

"Your majesty, Sir Henry Seymour and Lady Dorothy Seymour." Henry had been called to court for reasons unknown to himself and those around him. His brothers had been executed for treason, his sister Elizabeth was ordered shortly after Edward's execution to a nunnery, and Jane had been a lady in the households of all the royal ladies.

"Your majesty." Henry bowed before his King.

"Master Seymour, I hold no ill will towards your person, for you have been nothing but noble and wise. Your family shame should not be bestowed upon your shoulders nor your sister Dorothy. Jane has spoken nothing but praise of you when asked, enlightening myself and her majesty, the Queen, of your pure heart. Word has reached the court of the hardships you must endure. I wish to remedy that, by with you blessing bestow the Duke of Cambridge. Your sister, Dorothy will be given honors of serving her majesty, Princess Mary." Dorothy looked astonished at their good fortune, while Henry felt blessed to be recognized for his good nature.

"Thank you, your majesty." Henry performed the ceremony officially bestowing the new title, and peerage upon the young Henry Seymour.

"Lord Cambridge, you will escort Lady Dorothy to Framlingham Castle in the morning. Before returning you are to go to Suffolk Manor where you will escort the Queen back to court." Henry dismissed all from the Great Hall, but Thomas Cranmer,

"Thomas."

"Yes, your majesty." Henry sighed, he had waited so long after Cromwell's murder to rectify the evils he had done, but today he was going to make the biggest step in righting a past wrong.

"Sir Thomas More, was executed on my orders, based on false evidence." Thomas looked shocked the King continued to speak. Henry had Holbein sent for, and orders to the Tower that More would be removed from his shallow grave in St Peter Ad Vincula. A new monument would be created honoring him, along with a reburial at Westminster Abbey by order of the King. None shall be told of the proceedings until after it was done, Henry did not wish for a spectacle. A proclamation was drafted to be distributing detailing the findings of Charles investigation, including the horrible lies about the Queen.

"Master Holbein."

"Your majesty?"

"You will provide the court with new paintings of the Royal Family and our most dearest friends." Henry commissioned a painting of Katherine, Mary and Phillip, along with one of him, Anne and their children. Others included one of Anne, Mary, Elizabeth and Rachel to match the one of him, Nicholas, baby Henry, and Duke Phillip. Jean and Charles would be painted with baby Margaret, Jane and her family, George along with Jane and baby Henry. He wanted court to be about family, he felt that would show the Kingdom how strong they were together.

**_A/N : Yes I have a plan for a happily ever after for Mary Boleyn. Just really didn't want to deal with her already family. Tee hee_**


	22. Chapter 22

{September 26, 1537 - Suffolk Manor}

Henry Seymour took a deep breath as he walked towards Suffolk Manor. He had been raised by the King, but he couldn't shake the the shame his family brought on their name. He even contemplated changing his name to erase the memories of sins his brothers wrought on the Queen and King.

"Lord Henry Seymour, the Duke of Cambridge."

"Your Grace" Henry bowed to Charles was standing there to greet him. When the King sent word who would be arriving to escort the Queen back to court, he thought him mad. To elevate a Seymour and to honor him with such a sacred duty as to travel with the Queen.

"Lord Seymour, the Queen is visiting with my wife currently. I will show you your chambers for the night, she does not wish travel until morn." As they walked Henry locked eyes with a young woman, she was the most beautiful.

"Lady Mary" Charles greeted as they passed her in the hallway. "The Queen's sister, Lord Seymour."

"You are the most precious baby." Anne cooed at little Margaret in her arms. Jean sat wrapped up in a blanket near the fire, watching as the Queen rocked her daughter to sleep. Something about her reminded her so much of Nathan as a child, those memories always frightened her. They weren't her memories, but of Madelyne's. Scott's first wife, and her clone. She had always tried to forget how much pain she inadvertently caused Madelyne, not knowing that Scott had married while she was "dead." She had pushed him away after Maddie's death, only to stupidly allow herself to fall back in love with him.

"Lady Jean, are you feeling ill?" Anne asked concerned, noticing that Jean had gone slightly pale. She had been so lost in her thoughts.

"I am fine, just lost in a memory long thought gone." Anne looked confused, but then noticed as Jean was watching her holding Margaret. She was thinking of Rachel, she thought. Anne placed Margaret in her mother's arms taking her leave of her friend for the night. "I will miss you Jean, when I am back at court."

"And I you, your majesty." Jean and Anne were like two peas in a pod. To most they were closer than Anne was with her very own sister, it intrigued many at court. As Anne was walking back to her chambers provided most graciously by Charles, she noticed her sister staring blankly out of the window.

"Mary, sister, you look as if you have seen a ghost?"

"Oh Anne." She ran to hug her sister as she began to weep.

"I thought I would never see him again."

"Who? William?" Anne looked concerned, her sister had begun to hyperventilate. "Sister, let us get you to our chambers." Anne took Mary's hand in hers and walked her back closing the door to her inner chamber she sat her sister on the bed.

"Sister, please talk to me." Anne pleaded.

"I saw him."

"Saw who, Mary?"

"Henry Seymour." Anne was now more confused than ever, why would Henry Seymour of all people make her sister react this way. If she had known, she would have told her husband to send anyone but the newly raised Duke. Anne had only heard good things about Henry Seymour, unlike his brothers he held no ambitions for power. Did he do something to Mary?

"Has he hurt you?" Her question was more like a command needing an answer.

"If breaking one's heart counts, he surely has done so, sister." Anne sat down by her sister, her mind racing. When did Mary ever meet Henry? Mary looked at Anne and began to tell her the complete history of her lost love. It was right before they came to court after returning from France, she had met Henry and fell madly in love with him. They were happy and even thought of marriage, until the fateful day their father told his daughters they would go to the English court. Henry wanted nothing to do with the life at court, and without telling Mary he just disappeared. Shortly after that she became the King's mistress, then wife and mother. She had moved on, but clearly her heart had never given up on Henry. Mary had become so overwhelmed with emotions, that she fell fast asleep. Anne left strict orders with Lady Bridget to find her if Mary awoke before she returned.

"Her majesty, Queen Anne."

"Your majesty."

"You broke my sister's heart. How could you just leave without speaking with her?" Anne was livid, her hormones were getting the better of her. She was with child once more, she had not told Henry or anyone yet for fear of losing her precious child growing inside her. But at the moment she was too angry, to think of her child. Her sister had suffered way too much heartache. She would be damned if she allowed yet another man to hurt Mary.

"Your majesty, I..." Henry looked down at his feet, he had a very angry and protective Queen staring at him. She heard one of the men outside the doors order Charles to be brought immediately.

"Answer me." Anne demanded.

"I never wanted to leave her, I wanted to marry her. I loved then, and I still love her." When Charles entered the the room Anne glared at him, she needed the truth for her sister's sake. "Charles" she said curtly. "I will not harm the man, but as his Queen he will answer my questions regarding my sister." Charles bowed but moved closer to Anne standing protectively behind her. "Your majesty, I am only here as your most humble servant." He whispered. She reached back taking his hand in hers, squeezing it ever so gently. "You are a very good man, Charles." She then turned to stare at Henry who was trying desperately to get out the words of what happened so many years ago.

"Henry, please, I need to know what happened. Why did you just leave?"

"Your father forbade me to see her. I went to him, asking for his blessing to marry her. He threw me out, telling me I was not good enough for his daughter. She was meant for the King's pleasure." Anne gasped. "I still carry the ring meant for her." He pulled out a little ruby ring hanging on a chain. Anne stared at the ring, astonished that he kept it close to him. Like he was holding a piece of Mary to his heart, she now knew why he had never taken a wife. In his own heart, Mary was the only woman he could ever love.

"Charles, I need your help." Anne was on a mission, she would fix this horrible injustice her father wrought. "And send word to my husband, I mean to have a word with my father."

"Yes your majesty."

{Hever Castle}

"Jane, we have been summoned to court. We must leave first thing in the morning." George burst into the room almost scaring his pregnant wife. Little Henry was 10 months old and the center of Jane's world, she could see so much of George in his little face. She hoped that this little one she carried would be the daughter she longed for, especially after her devastating miscarriage a few months back. "The King wishes to have portraits painted of his most beloved friends and family."

"Then to court we shall go, my husband," Jane said with a little bit of sadness. She did miss Anne and Mary, but not being at court itself. She felt it changed her husband more than he would ever admit.

"Anne sent you this gift." Jane looked at the beautiful blanket in her husband's arms. "Mary and Anne worked on this together during her last confinement. She sent her regrets that it was not completed sooner."

"Look Henry at this beautiful blanket your aunts made just for you." Henry began clapping at the blanket, it was his newest fascination. Any time he was happy he would clap, it was how he would greet both his parents when he would see them. "George, do you miss court?" She asked cautiously, hoping that he would not wish to stay longer than needed.

"No, my love. Our life here is the only thing I ever could desire." Jane gave him a big smile. "Jane, some of my happiest memories were of my childhood with Mary and Anne playing in the gardens. I want that for Henry." Jane got up and walked to George, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you George."

**_a/n : poll up for the name of Anne & Henry's next daughter. That does not necessarily mean the child she is carrying now will be a girl_**

**_Madelyne Pryor - originally not a clone of Jean's but was later "retconned" into being a clone. She had a child with Scott, he walked out on her and Nathan when Jean returned from the dead. Jean didn't know about Maddie until the Inferno story began. Maddie had been corrupted and turned evil. When she died Jean absorbed her memories. - YUP VERY CONFUSING.  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

{November 12, 1537 - Greenwich}

It had been over a year since Katherine had spoken to Ambassador Chapuys, they had not left on good terms. She had finally given permission for him to visit, in her my he had better be groveling on his knees. She closed her eyes as she remembered that last conversation, with the man who she once believed to be her closest friend an ally.

_**"Queen Katherine, you must be pleased that the King is once again showing favor to the Princess Mary. The concubine's influence is waning for the King to so blatantly disregard her evil intent to humiliate the true heir to the throne." **_

_**"Silence, you dare speak with out the knowledge of events, Ambassador." Chapuys was stunned at Katherine's one.**_

_**"The King welcomed the Princess back to court, clearly against the Queen's wishes." He tried to explain, thinking Katherine didn't know of what happened. Katherine sighed, she had never seen how toxic Chapuys's words were before. Could she have received a better outcome if she had gone with her head, and not her heart when Henry had asked for the divorce? Chapuys had always been there to urge her to be stubborn.**_

_**"You are mistaken, Mary has only been invited to court by the request of Queen Anne." She made a point to use her name. "Do not ever use your harsh and hurtful names for the Queen of England in my presence again." She had told him to leave, to get our of her sight shortly after. Henry was to blame for her failed marriage, Anne had just been the mistress he endeavored become his new Queen. She often wondered what would have happened if Anne had failed her as she had the King. **_

"Ambassador Chapuys"

"Queen Katherine, my sincerest apologies for ever overstepping my boundaries with you regarding the Queen." He said humbly, as she stared coldly at him.

"As you have surely learned, Ambassador, the Queen's generosity secured a happy marriage for my daughter. I never want to hear you speak of her in a negative way, do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." Katherine missed her friend but when she looked at him she cold only see a bitter hateful man. Eustace could see how he had lost her love, her friendship, over Anne Boleyn of all people.

"Katherine, I love you. I have always loved you." He blurted out, not knowing what else to say to try and see that old sparkle in her eyes when they would speak. Katherine was left speechless, here standing before her was a man who she had saw as her friend and confidant declaring his everlasting love. Katherine turned and walked out into the courtyard, leaving Chapuys standing alone. Could she ever allow herself to love again? She had to admit to herself that Eustace was once a dear friend, but her heart had belonged to Henry for so long.

"Ambassador Chapuys, I can see in your eyes you still fail to understand my mother's defense of Queen Anne?" Mary spoke softly as she entered the large chamber.

"Princess Mary" he bowed to the young woman before him, he could see her belly was round with child. "My mother, realized that my happiness was the true reason behind her fight against my father's request for a divorce. The Queen had never experienced the love of a mother to her child until after my sister Elizabeth was born." Mary knew what he was thinking, why would she push for her restoration in her father's heart sooner, but Mary knew Anne had no control over her father's actions. Jean was right, it wasn't Anne's fault her father wanted a divorce, she just happened to get the blame being the new wife. The new love. The new mother to the heir. "My mother and the Queen, understand each other. I have always wondered, how different my life would be if I had followed your example regarding the Queen." As Mary began to learn more about Anne, she realized the Ambassador's name calling hurt her.

"Mary." came a young voice behind her, she had completely forgot that Anne and Elizabeth were coming to visit her today. She had been living at Greenwich with her mother for the past month while Philip had been away at court with her father.

"Hello, my sweet sister." Mary bent down to pick up her adorable four year old sister.

"Ambassador." Anne greeted coldly, she didn't like the man. Jean stared coldly at him as well, she could see through the fake politeness he would give to Anne. She suppressed a giggle as she pictured him as the evil Emperor Palaptine, puppet pulling the strings on the downfall of the kingdom.

"Your Majesty. Princess Elizabeth." He bowed, his hatred of Anne barely concealed. Mary sighed, she knew he would never accept Anne no matter what good she had done for the Kingdom. Or for Mary and Katherine.

"Good Day, Ambassador" Katherine had returned when Anne arrived.

"Auntie" Elizabeth ran to Katherine, she had become close to her over the past year. Chapuys watched as Katherine interacted with the young princess, seeing nothing but a loving relationship between the two. As he left he noticed that they all had made peace with the past, but he wondered if he could ever move forward himself.

**_A/N : Short chapter I know... but I realized Chapuys' annoying self had not made himself known. Who should have their child first, Anne or Mary?_**


	24. Chapter 24

{December 7, 1537 - Whitehall}

Henry sat in the Great Hall, his eyes locked with the man standing before him. Thomas Boleyn, the Queen's father, and prisoner of the crown for nearly two years now. When Anne had requested, more like demanded to speak to him a few months back, Henry reasoned with her for the sake of their unborn child. He didn't want her near the man, unless he was present and truthfully didn't want his Queen and mother to his beloved children at the Tower to visit such a wretched man. One who Henry felt deserved death, as much as those awful Seymour brother and the former Duke of Norfolk.

"Thomas, word has reached my ears of your treacherous nature involving your daughter, Mary."

"Your Majesty, I..." Thomas stared blankly at the King glancing over to see Anne coldly looking at her father. He had never seen such hatred from his youngest daughter, even in the times he was pushing her to pursue the King. Anne squeezed Henry's hand, as she began to speak.

"Your ambitions for power no bounds, do they father? You would willingly sacrifice your own children's happiness if it granted your riches and titles from your King. Did you ever love your children?" Anne took a deep breath, Jean constantly scanning for any signs of distress to the baby growing inside her. She knew Anne needed to speak her mind, but she couldn't stop worrying about her. She had such a passionate soul, and it at one time was the death of her. Thomas couldn't decide if he was more ashamed of his past actions or infuriated over his daughter questioning his motives.

"Annne, please.."

"You are addressing your Queen, Thomas, you will show her the respect as such." Henry added, he desperately wanted to just sign the death warrant of this insolate man.

"No father, no more lies. No more manipulations. You used your daughters, unwilling to compromise no matter the cost. Would you have condone our deaths, if it had meant you would live? I know the truth, you pushed Mary into the arms of the King even when her heart belonged to someone else." Henry had orchestrated this confrontation to so close friends would be present to see to the truth and hopefully to keep Anne from feeling trapped by her emotional abusive father. Jane Weston watched as the scene unfolded, she saw for to the first time how much alike she and the Queen's family were to her. Her brothers wanted her to seduce the King, and here stood Thomas Boleyn the man who did the same thing to his own daughters.

_How could a man be so vile? You were supposed to protect your children, and yet you pushed them both on the King. You ruined your own daughter's reputation, and when the King was tired of her you just repeated the method of madness with your younger daughter. The only difference had been the King fell in love with Anne, but Jane couldn't help but think what he would have done if the King had discarded her as well. __**Tell the King the truth you spineless man. **_Jean heard the command floating in the air, but didn't stop Jane's order. If anything was said that could harm Anne, Jean was willing to do what ever it took to fix the fallout. Jean wondered if Anne didn't even know the full extent of Thomas' plans for her or Mary.

"Your majesty, I beseech you to forgive my past indiscretions. I allowed the Duke of Norfolk to pressure me into using my own children, in his quest for power. I can honestly say I do truly love all my children. I should never have agreed to push Mary and Anne into your bed, I beg of thee to please forgive me." Thomas was now on the floor, as he begged the King for what he could only assume as his life. Typical man to lay the blame on others, Jane thought as she watched the scene unfold. For once she had not felt guilty of her suggestions. Thomas Boleyn was a selfish man, and he used is children as pawns in a game.

"Thomas, I have been lenient in the past by the Queen's request. It is clear now, that you used the Lady Mary against your King and then tried to benefit by using the Queen in such a manner. Unfortunately for you, my wife, refused to be my mistress. She wanted no part of your game, but you did not heed her protests. And when love blossomed despite her protests, you thought you could control the Queen of England for you own desires." Henry signaled to Charles to have their guests announced.

"The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge." Thomas turned to see Henry Seymour, that pesky young man he threw out of Hever, enter Mary on his arm.

"I reward those who are loyal to the crown." Henry glared at Thomas as he spoke. Thomas' was to be taken back to the Tower, the images of seeing all three of his children happily married would float in his head as he slept that night. His children were powerful and highly ranked in court, no matter what the King thought of him he had accomplished his deepest desires. To make his family powerful within the court. He was set to be executed in the morning.

{Framlingham Castle}

Mary had started her confinement, her pregnancy had been further along than she had first believed. She would be a mother in just a little under a month.

"Princess Mary, are you feeling unwell?" Kitty asked cautiously. At only fifteen years old, the young cousin of the Queen had developed the grace of a true lady the past year serving Mary.

"Kitty, do not worry, I was just lost in my thoughts." Mary's hand rested on her belly playing a game with her unborn child. She would place her hand in one spot only to have the child kick her. The game between mother and child could last up to an hour some days. Mary saw the young Kitty as more of a younger sister, than just a lady in her household. She was aware of the grumbles from some of her ladies on the special treatment but unless she saw the women shunning Kitty she pretended to be blissfully unaware. "Kitty come here." She took her hand and placed it on her belly, just then the child kicked startling the young girl. Mary giggled softly. "The child is strong." Mary added.

"I do not understand why the Princess dotes on such a silly little girl." Lady Margaret Percy whispered to one of the other ladies, who had promptly stepped backwards when she noticed the look Mary's face.

"Lady Margaret, it is not for you to decide who I spend my time conversing with during my confinement. Do not forget your place. If you continue this childish behavior I will send word to her Royal Highness, the Queen regarding this matter." Mary added to reminded the young woman, that not only was Kitty important to her, but the cousin of the Queen. "Now leave."


	25. Chapter 25

{January 5 1538 - Framlingham Castle}

Mary awoke in the middle of the night, her water had broken. She was going into labor, her mother was not due to arrive for a few more days and her beloved step-mother had just entered her own confinement. The Queen was not due for at least two more months, but Henry had insisted she take to her chambers just after Christmastide due to the possibility once more she was carrying twins. It seemed that Jean's healing of Anne to protect the unborn son in 1536 had done a little more than just protect mother and son, the side effect made it possible for her to carry twins to term quite easily it seemed.

"Kitty, fetch the midwife." Kitty had been sound asleep when Mary called for her, but without missing a beat she was up from her sleeping pallet next to the Queen's bed and running out the inner chambers doors to get the midwife who was currently housed in the room next door. Kitty then ran down the hall towards Phillip's chambers, she was still so tired she tripped and almost fell flat on her face but just in the last moment her descent to the ground was haltered. She looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen staring down at her. He grinned at her, his smile was intoxicating.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his accent intrigued her. She had become used to the Duke's strange accent, but she had never realized how much she loved a Scottish accent. Kitty stared up at him for what seemed like hours, before being able to answer.

"Yes, but I must reach the Duke. The Princess is in labor." Ewan helped walk Kitty to the Duke's chambers as she was barely able to stand, the excitement was too much for her. The Princess was having a baby, the precious little one that she remembers vividly kicking her hand just a few weeks ago.

"Kitty" Mary called out as she returned. "Come hold my hand." Kitty climbed up on the bed, sitting next to Mary her hand being squeezed tightly every time Mary pushed.

"Your majesty, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl." Mary looked at her daughter, her eyes welled with tears. Her hair was auburn like her own, her eyes bright blue like all babies had when they were born it seemed. She held her for the briefest moment before the midwife took her to be cleaned and dressed. Mary was then washed, her sheets were changed so she could be ready to present her little girl to her loving husband.

"Hello, Katherine Anne." Mary cooed at her little girl. Phillip watched the scene from the door, not wanting to disturb her first moments with their daughter.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother." Phillip leaned down and kissed his little girl on the forehead before doing the same with his wife. He sat next to her as they just watched her wiggle around before drifting off to sleep.

{Whitehall}

Henry had just gotten the news of the birth of his first grandchild, he walked proudly into the the Great Hall full of courtiers ready to start the new day.

"I have a healthy granddaughter" he enthusiastically announced to anyone who would listen. "Charles, you must go to the Queen at once and relay the news. She will be most happy to hear about Mary's good health." Henry had ordered the bells to ring for the announcement of his little Katherine Anne and would make his way to Framlingham this afternoon. He knew Anne would be saddened that she would be unable to attend the first meeting with the infant but she the health of their own children was more important. He had sent word to Katherine that she was to wait for him before leaving to see their granddaughter. Because no matter how much they had been getting along now, he would be damned if she saw the baby before him.

"The Duke of Suffolk, your majesty." Lady Madge announced. Charles was the only man allowed in the Queen's chambers during her confinement. Her brother George had returned to Hever after the portrait commissioned by the King had been completed to await the birth of his newest child.

"Charles, it is good to see you. Now go greet your wife, I have all the time in the world." She giggled. She was so tired of being in her room already and it had only been three days. Her sister had left court shortly after her marriage to be with her new husband. Charles kissed Jean, holding her to him. "I love you, sweetheart." he whispered in her ear. "I know" she replied back. Hell if it could would for Han Solo, then why the heck not for her she thought.

"Your majesty, the King sends word that the Princess Mary has given birth to a healthy baby girl. They have named her in honor of both of her mothers, Katherine Anne." Anne began to cry at the sound of her name, she knew her and Mary had become friends but she never thought she would bestow her such an honor.

"Ladies, we must start to make some baby clothes and blankets for my granddaughter" Anne announced suddenly. "Charles, please tell Mary how proud I am of her and that I miss her deeply." Before Charles made it out the door, Anne called him back to hand him small wooden box. "Please give this to Katherine, I am sure she will wish to have it back." Inside was a small crucifix Anne had found buried in one of the many jewelry boxes belonging to Katherine. She remembered how she wore it almost daily, it had been a gift from Henry when they were the most happy together.

{Framlingham - that evening}

"Mary, my daughter, she is precious." Katherine looked at her granddaughter lovingly. Henry was busy talking to Phillip about organizing a grand masque in honor of Katherine Anne. For all the struggles he had with securing his male heir, he had no disappointment in his first grandchild being just a girl. As much as he loved all his children, he had realized that first time he held his little Rachel that any child was a blessing.

"Mary, sweetheart. Anne sends her regards, and to tell you she misses you very much. It seems she has set her entire household to task in preparation for gifts for the Lady Katherine Anne." Henry smiled and noticed Charles handing Katherine the box from Anne.

"The Queen wishes you to have this, your majesty." Charles had not known what it was inside the box. "She told me that it was recently discovered hidden away, and knew you would wish it returned." She almost broke into tears as her fingers took the small cross in her hands.

"Mother, what is it?" Mary asked concerned.

"Something very dear to my heart. Something I thought was lost many years ago." Memories flooded Henry's mind as he saw what she held in her tiny hands. He remembered the day he gave it to her, how she had made him feel. It was the day Mary was born.

"Katherine let me help you with that." Henry said sweetly, has he took the cross in his hands and put it around her neck.

"Henry..."

"Katherine, I am sorry for all the heartache I caused for you so many years ago. You never deserved such a treatment." It had been the first time Henry had really remembered how much Katherine had once meant to him. And Anne once again had to make such her family was stronger than ever, with just one little well thought out gift. Henry wondered if she had known the true meaning of the crucifix that was now once more resting around Katherine's neck.

_**A/N's note : I can't help but see Ewan McGregor's adorable grin when picturing the look Kitty is given by Sir Ewan Douglas. Yes I totally named him that because of that, it is my story so there :)**_

_**FYI children born**_

_**Anne & Henry**_

_Elizabeth : Sept 7 1533_

_Rachel & Nicholas : May 16 1536_

_Henry : Apr 21 1537_

_**Mary & Phillip**_

_Katherine Anne : Jan 5 1538_

_**Jane & George**_

_Henry : October 27 1536_

_**Jane & Francis**_

_Anne : Sept 19 1536_

_**Jean & Charles**_

_Margaret : Sept 19 1537_


	26. Chapter 26

{April 3 1538 - Tower of London}

Anne looked out her window watching the guards walk around the Queen's apartments. She had been locked away since shortly after the birth of Lady Katherine Anne, for her safety was the utmost importance in the King's mind. An uprising at once again started in the North, and Henry quickly ordered Anne and the children to be moved to the Tower. Mary and Katherine joined the Queen a few weeks later only after Mary's churching had been completed. The three women were now trapped within the walls of the Tower, while Henry ventured north with Charles & Phillip.

"Your majesty!" Kitty exclaimed Anne screamed in pain.

"Quickly, child, fetch the midwives." Katherine commanded as she rushed to Anne's side. Mary and Katherine quickly helped Anne to her bed as her labor started. She had hoped so dearly Henry would have returned before the birth. Jean stood back, knowing that Anne was in the best hands. Her hand strayed to rest on her own growin belly, her mind reaching out to search for her beloved Charles. He did not even know that he would be a father once more, their children asked for their papa every night before bed. Her heart ached as she looked as little Henry cried himself to sleep. First his own mother was sent away from him, now his father was off fighting a war amongst their own people. Anne's labor went on for hours before her newest daughter was born, she like the majority of her siblings had their father's red hair but her dark eyes. As she was being tended to, her twin sister was born. They were identical in every way. Anne looked at her new little girls, tears in her eyes.

"They are beautiful, mama." Elizabeth exclaimed as she was lifted on the bed by her big sister.

"Have you thought of names, Anne?" Katherine asked forgoing the official titles as they had done for the past few months.

"Cecily and Bridget" Anne went on to explain how she had thought it they had been boys she would have named them in honor of King Edward V and Richard the Duke of York, who were thought to be killed within the walls of the the Tower. So she opted to name them for two of the King's aunts instead.

Anne looked on as her children played beside her bed, as the twins were taken by her ladies to be placed into two tiny cradles that belonged to Nicholas and Rachel when they were born. Rachel was currently playing with her big sister Elizabeth, while Henry was sitting on Mary's lap as she told him a story. Henry, had taken to curling up next to Anne and falling asleep. It had shocked them all that any would find cause to rebel, after Cromwell's execution the closing of the monasteries ceased except in dire circumstances. It had become quite clear Katherine and Mary were reconciled with Henry, and Anne had succeeded in producing two male heirs and now strong and beautiful little girls.

{April 14 1538 - York Castle}

Henry had stared at the letter for the past few minutes, he had been completely taken by surprise at the demands of the rebels. He had expected them to protest Anne as Queen, or even try and claim Mary as heir apparent over Nicholas but they weren't angry about anything related to his marriage or children. They were protested taxes levied upon them in his name, but he had not ordered new taxes to be collected from his people.

"Sir Robert Aske, your majesty." Charles and Phillip flanked the King as he stared at the man before hime.

"Sir Robert, I must inform you that I have ordered no such tax upon the people of the North." Aske had looked confused as the King spoke, but they had seen the letter from the King stating that to supplement the loss of income from the dissolution of monasteries so deemed by the people the King had ordered they pay more to the realm. To the coffers of the King. "Who is spreading such treasonous lies?" Robert bowed handed the letter over to the King, the letter was signed and sealed as if Henry had drafted the letter himself. "Who gave you this, Aske?" Henry commanded, his voice booming barely containing his rage.

"Sir Francis Bryan, your majesty." Bryan was a cousin to the Queen, but had been banished from court shortly after Cromwell's arrest due to his close association with the man who had been so willing to plot against Anne. Henry dismissed Aske and set about creating a proclamation condemning the taxes imposed illegally on his people, it would only be distributed once Bryan was captured and safely housed in the Tower's dungeons and his Queen and heirs removed to Hampton Court.

"Your majesty." Sir Thomas Culpepper entered the room followed by young Ewan Douglas.

"Your majesty, I was sent by the Queen." Ewan said slightly out of breath from the long ride from London. Phillip trusted the young man with his wife's live and ordered he stay behind in London. Henry motioned for him to continue, still reeling from the betrayal just discovered. "The Queen has given birth to two daughters your majesty. She wanted me to convey that they are healthy and strong and resemble the Princess Elizabeth. By your leave, she bestowed them with the names Cecily and Bridget, in honor of your mother's sisters." Charles and Phillip looked at each other wondering how the King would react to yet two more daughters, granted he had two fine young princes but he had longed to have many boys by the Queen.

"Go, tell the Queen I am pleased with the names of our daughters. My orders are for the Queen, the Duchess of Greenwich, and my children to travel to Hampton Court. Charles, you shall return to London with young Master Ewan to deliver my instructions to my most beloved family."

{May 11, 1538 - Windsor Castle}

Henry sat comfortable at the head of the table, he had just returned to court after a long absence dealing with the catastrophe in the North. He missed his family dearly, but knew they were due to arrive shortly from Hampton Court. Phillip sat proudly next to his father-in-law awaiting to see his precious wife once more. Henry had ordered that his family would be announced as they entered by their full name and title, to show strength of the royal household to to all the courtiers gathered in the Great Hall.

"Her majesty, Queen Anne Boleyn" Anne walked proudly in the room, her dress a vibrant purple demonstrating her status amongst those around her.

"Her majesty, Princess Mary, the Duchess of Norfolk and her daughter the Lady Katherine Anne." Mary insisted on carrying her own child as she entered the room, and had been given precedence over her younger siblings due to her age.

"Princess Elizabeth, the Duchess of Kent, Prince Nicholas the Duke of Wales and the Princess Rachel, Duchess of Pembroke." Elizabeth walked in the room mimicking her mother's walk her dress matched that of the Queen and her older sister. The twins followed closely behind her.

"The Prince Henry, Duke of York with Lady Jean Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk." Jean could sense the room was growing extremely tired of the procession of the royal children.

"The Princess Cecily, Duchess of Windsor and Princess Bridget, Duchess of Devonshire with the Lady Jane Weston and Lady Katherine Howard." Finally Katherine entered as regal as ever. "The Dowager Queen Katherine, Duchess of Greenwich." By the time Katherine entered Anne was sitting in Henry's lap as he had pulled her to him. Mary was sitting next to her husband, Katherine Anne was now in her father's loving arms. The family was together once more, and the message had been sent loud and clear that they were not to be trifled with. Chapuys stood watching as Katherine had not only been honored once more, but clearly she had found her place in the lives of Henry and Anne. She wasn't an outsider, but a friend to the King and Queen. She may no longer be the reigning Queen, but she had the respect from both of their majesties. And had yet to speak to Chapuys since is oddly announced declaration of love. She knew some day that would have to be addressed. Francis Bryan had been caught and awaiting his execution, the money he stole from the people had been recovered for the most part as well.

**_A/N - Children and titles. Thought it was only appropriate for Rachel to have a title based on her mother's since Henry loves her so much and she reminds him of Anne. I tried to make sure nobody had the titles I gave them._**

_Anne & Henry_  
Elizabeth : Sept 7 1533 (Duchess of Kent)  
Rachel & Nicholas : May 16 1536 (Duchess of Pembroke & Duke of Wales)  
Henry : Apr 21 1537 (Duke of York)  
Cecily & Bridget : Apr 3 1538 (Duchess of Windsor & Duchess of Devonshire)

_Mary & Phillip_  
Katherine Anne : Jan 5 1538

_Jane & George_  
Henry : October 27 1536

_Jane & Francis_  
Anne : Sept 19 1536

_Jean & Charles_  
Margaret : Sept 19 1537


	27. Epilogue

{September 15, 2012}

Jean woke up with a start. She looked around the room, it was clear she was now in a hotel room. Looking out the window she could deduce she was in London, but the year was unknown. The last thing she had remembered was lying in her bed, her daughter Margaret holding her hand crying. She was dying, then the world went white. The memories of being in the "white hot room", and now she was here in what appeared to be 2012. On her night side table she saw a brochure for a "Tudor Castle" tour, it started later that day and would last a week. Her eyes welled up with tears, everyone she had grown to love and care for was long gone. Dying hundreds of years ago and the history of old was replaced with the new world created by Anne's survival.

{Tower of London}

Jean walked through the gates into the Tower, they were here to see the crown jewels. Namely the magnificent jewels belonging to Queen Anne Boleyn. She looked up at the windows of the Queen's apartments still standing after all these years. A reminder of Anne's survival, her life, ler legacy. As she stared at the crown worn by Anne on her coronation day, Jean remembered the first moment she saw her friend. Standing so regally in her rooms, as her world was started to crumble around her. But it was different now, Anne had lived to see her son become King and her daughters happily married.

{Greenwich Castle}

Jean vaguely remembered how the Castle had been torn down, but here it stood proudly.

"Greenwich Castle, most famously known as the home of Queen Katherine of Aragon, the Duchess of Greenwich. She was the first wife of the great King Henry VIII and mother to the beloved Princess Mary Tudor, Duchess of Norfolk." the guide spoke to the group. They were lead into a small chapel in that was off limits to all but this special tour group. "Here lies the great Queen, her tomb was designed to incorporate her badge the Pomegranate by Queen Anne Boleyn. Queen Anne was the chief mourner at Katherine's funeral, even though it was not custom for royalty to attend funerals even of other royals. Anne insisted she be present, along with her step-daughter, Princes Mary and her husband Phillip, Duke of Norfolk." Jean looked at the effigy closely, remembering the woman buried here with great fondness. Katherine and Jean were not close, but they shared a friendship and she would miss her.

"This painting by Holbein the younger, was painted by order of the King, during his campaign to show all countries how strong the royal court of England had become. It depicts Queen Katherine, the Princess Mary and Mary's infant daughter Lady Katherine Anne. Rumors began in 1538 of a blossoming romance between Queen Katherine and Ambassador Eustace Chapuys, but it was cut short when Emperor Charles abruptly recalled the Ambassador. He had received word of his Ambassador's intentions with his aunt and deemed him unworthy of her hand in marriage." Jean remembered the situation much different than the romanticized version being depicted in the history books. It wasn't her nephew who deemed him unworthy, but Katherine herself. She had chosen to move on from the negativity of her past and Eustace was a major reminder of that horrible part of her life. Katherine never remarried, her heart belonged to Henry until the day she died. But she had accepted Anne has a "sister" and lived out her days in peace with her daughter and grandchildren. Mary and Elizabeth were the chief mourners at her funeral in 1557.

{Hampton Court}

Jean watched as the tour boat docked at Hampton Court, she was enjoying the trip down the Thames.

"Hampton Court, a favorite residence of the King and Queen, and later their children. Queen Anne died in her apartments in the year 1571. She was buried at the Cathedral of Nonsuch on the grounds of the magnificent Nonsuch Palace beside her husband, later five of their nine children we interred there as well. Nonsuch, will be our last stop on this great tour." Jean looked up at the palace as they walked throughout the grounds, it had not been updated by later Kings or Queens like she had remembered from the world before. It looked just as it had all those years ago.

"As decreed by the King's will Hampton Court was one of the few royal residences that must forever stay as they existed in his time, only minor changes have ever been done to the great Palace. The most important was the edition of the Anne Boleyn memorial in the Chapel Royal gardens."

{Suffolk House}

Jean looked at the house that she remembered fondly, where she last saw her Charles. The love of her life, she had thought once she loved Scott and even Logan. But neither of them compared to the love she had with Charles. She had learned that once a year the current owners opened up the house for a small intimate tour, she had been lucky to get a spot. They showed them the kitchens and rooms galore. It wasn't until they entered what was once Charles' bed chamber that Jean began to weep. Hanging proudly on the wall was a painting of Lady Jean Grey and Lord Charles Brandon. "The necklace the Duchess was wearing disappeared shortly after her death. It was given to her by her husband on their wedding day." The group gasped as they noticed the likeness in the painting a the young woman standing before it. Jean closed her eyes, she could almost hear his voice calling to her. She longed for his touch, but knew that life was over. She was back in the future, and Charles was her past. But she would never forget him, or Anne for that matter.

{New York}

Jean had poured though book after book learning about what happened after her death in 1584. King Nicholas I had gone and married a French Princess, and had many children. The Tudor Dynasty lasted until 1708 when Princess Anne, married King James VIII of Scotland the two nations into what is know known as the United Kingdom. Her granddaughter, Jean Tudor, the daughter of Margaret and Prince Henry Tudor, the Duke of York, moved to France to be with her husband one of the younger sons of the French King. It had amused her then how the daughter of Charles Brandon, too secretly married into the English Royal family. As Jean fell asleep her mind drifted back to the year 1571, Anne had died and King Nicholas was in mourning. His wife was the Scottish Princess Mary, daughter of King James V and Mary of Guise. Her younger brother Charles would become King after the death of their father in 1553 at the tender age of 10. Scotland and England had not gone to war as in the original history, Mary was given a new chance as well completely by accident. Queen Mary reached out to Nicholas siblings to appeal to her husband during his grief over the loss of his mother. It was the last time all of the children of Henry and Anne were together again. Elizabeth, Nicholas, Rachel, Henry, Cecily, Bridget, Arthur, Jean and Charles celebrated their mother's life. Mary as the eldest daughter of Henry VIII and most beloved step-daughter of Anne was invited to be in the painting that hangs proudly today in the Great Hall of Nonsuch Palace.

Mary had not suffered as her mother did, and had two healthy children after Katherine Anne was born. Phillip was born three years after his elder sister, and four years after him she gave birth to Isabella. She did suffer several miscarriages throughout her life, but her children she had were her world. Jean and Charles had a total of five children during their marriage. Margaret, Anne, James, Richard and young Rachel. She slept well that night her dreams filled with the happy memories of her past life. Resting on the table next to Jean in a glass enclosed case sat a necklace of rubies and sapphires. Before her "death" she had hidden it hoping she would be able to recover it upon her return. She could not bare the thought of anyone possessing the necklace her Charles so lovingly gave to her.

_**A/N : **_

_**White Hot Room : White_Hot_Room**_

_**Basically this is where Jean goes after death, so her pieces can all return and she can be born again.**_

_**I will try to work on another of my "lost" stories now. But I really want to write a new one that is stuck in my head. But I need to finish 4-5 out there. I hope you liked my ending. Please review. Thanks.  
**_


End file.
